Last Train Home
by Devaney Walsh
Summary: Rory's flying to London with some big news for Logan, news that will change their lives forever. Takes place during Season 7. Its a Rogan! The epilogue is up!
1. Fasten Your Seatbelts

Gilmore Girls Fan Fiction

Gilmore Girls Fan Fiction

Written by: Devaney Walsh

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and by nothing I mean nothing! I owe the brilliance of these characters to Amy Sherman-Palladino. But the plot on the other hand is all mine!

Chapter one: Fasten Your Seatbelts

"Attention passengers we are now starting our approach to Heathrow Airport and will be beginning our decent shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your seats in the upright positions and thank you for flying American Airlines."

"Here we go" Rory Gilmore muttered, running her hands distractedly over her stomach. "God I'm so nervous, I'm just going to see Logan. It'll be fine stop worrying" she reassured herself. But in her heart she new that this visit would change everything. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she took a shaky breath as the wheels touched down on the runway. "No turning back now", she thought wiping her eyes. "Deep breaths …and here we go." She grabbed her carry-on and left the plane, her confidence building with each step "I can do this," as she walked into the airport that all went down the drain. Standing there roses in hand was none other then the former east coast playboy extraordinaire, Logan Huntzberger.

"Oh God" she thought as he jogged over to and caught her in a tight embrace. She took a moment to compose herself in the circle of his arms before pulling back. "Oh my God Logan!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you for dinner."

"Ace, Ace, Ace you don't think I'd let a silly little thing like work get in the way of meeting my girlfriend at the airport do you? I took the whole day off to be with you…we'll have 18 consecutive hours together before work tomorrow."

"18 hours…" Rory gulped "together, you and me."

"Something wrong Ace? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine" she lied "just really glad to be off that plane, I was feeling sick." The last part wasn't a lie.

Logan chuckled "some foreign correspondent you'll make if planes make you sick." He handed her the roses and wrapped his arm around pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I missed you Rory… I'm so glad you're here."

"I missed you to Logan, I missed you to."

A/N: Alright so here you go! Sorry for the short chapter I will update soon. Thanks to Anne Delaney for being the most incredible beta and best friend a girl could ask for! Please review, my self esteem relies on it!


	2. Procrastinating Queen

A/N: Okay so as promised here is chapter two, it's short and I apologize, but they'll get longer…eventually, lol

A/N: Okay so as promised here is chapter two, it's short and I apologize, but they'll get longer…eventually, lol. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else is the incredible creation of Amy Sherman Palladino!

Chapter Two: Procrastinating Queen

"Here we go Ace." Logan said as he opened the door to the apartment. "Nothings changed since the last time you changed since the last time you were here….in fact I don't even think I've dusted" he laughed.

"Like you even know how to dust rich boy."

"Hey I so know how to dust, you use that thing with the feathers right?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure a _duster_ would play an important role in that particular chore."

"Okay enough about my domestic capabilities or lack there of, what's with the spur of the moment visit? Not that I mind its just not like you to call with 24 hours notice to tell me that you're jetting off to London."

"Should I tell him now??" she thought, "Maybe I'll wait just a little longer."

"Isn't a girl allowed to miss her boyfriend?" she responded instead "I couldn't wait another month to see you."

"Aw Ace, I'm touched." He pulled her to him and was leaning in for a kiss when Rory's stomach gurgled loudly. Logan pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "Time for dinner eh Ace" he said with a smile. "Lets go, I wouldn't want to stand between a Gilmore girl and food."

They grabbed there coats and headed out into London's busy streets. "I'll tell him at dinner." Rory promised herself.

A/N: Wow two updates in one day I impress myself! Well that and I'm sick so there's not much else to do. So I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to review! As long as you guys keep reviewing I'll keep writing.

Devaney


	3. Tick, Tick, Boom

October 25, 2008

October 25, 2008

A/N: Okay guys so here you go chapter three! Now in response to one of the reviews I got asking why instead of making quick updates I don't make the chapters longer, I just have to ask you guys to bear with me. I promise that the chapters will get longer, but for right now I'm keeping them short for effect (you'd have to be in my head to see exactly how that works…my logic is strange). Keep reviewing! I love getting your opinions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Tick, Tick, Boom

"Wow Logan! This restaurant is beautiful," Rory said in awe as she took in the ornately carved molding and the rich walls and paintings.

Logan chuckled "Glad you like it Ace, you sound just like you did the night we had dinner at my parents for the first time."

Rory made a sour face "Gee I'm sorry I have an appreciation for immaculate decorating, but did you seriously have to bring up that oh so successful dinner?"

"It wasn't that bad." Logan said following the maitre dit to their table.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Rory said in shock.

"Well you were breathing at the end of the evening weren't you?"

"Barely."

"But you were, and I don't even want to tell you how many people are buried in the backyard. At least mom didn't attack you with the carving knife."

"Logan what dinner were you at that night."

"I don't remember." He said seriously "But I think it was in Japan."

Rory rolled her eyes "You're insane."

"And proud." Logan opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter.

"Good evening, my name is Andre and I will be your server this evening. May I start you two off with something to drink? One of our fine wines perhaps?"

"I think that sounds perfect don't you Rory?" she just nodded knowing that as soon as the wine arrived she would be caught. "Hmmm" Logan mused "Lets have the '56 chardonnay."

"An excellent choice sir if I may say so. Please have a look at the menu and I will be right back with your wine."

"Wow this is a big menu" commented Logan. "It's a good thing I'm starved."

"I can do this." Rory told herself. "Logan…I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing Ace, shoot." Logan replied not looking up from the menu.

Rory reached over with a shaky hand and pushed the menu down. "Logan I need you to look at me."

"Ok Rory, what is it? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Just let me talk." She took a deep breath, "Logan you're going to be a daddy."

Logan's face paled. "I'm what…?"

"I'm pregnant Logan."

"But what…how…when??" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"Umm I guess it was the night you left."

"Wow." Logan let how a shaky breath. He looked down at the menu again. "I guess I'm not so hungry after all."

"We can leave if you want?"

"No Ace you should stay and eat…I…I need to think about…this…on my own." He said as he stood up from the table. "Here" he fumbled with his wallet and pulled out his credit card, and without another word he left. Rory sat in her seat stunned and hurt, to confused to think of chasing after him

When Andre returned with the wine selection, Rory explained while struggling against tears that something had come up and they had to leave. Then on shaky legs she too left the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: thanks to Anne Delaney for editing at 2:00a.m., I really owe you chocolate!

Devaney


	4. 911 Lorelai

October 25, 2008

October 25, 2008

A/N: Okay so I think that I'm going to break the record for number of updates in one day. Here you go, chapter four. It's just something to tide you over until I can finish writing five. As always read and enjoy.

Chapter 4: 911 Lorelai

There are so many things a girl can do at night in a foreign city but all Rory wanted to do was find Logan, so she went back to his apartment. He wasn't there. She sank down on the couch and let her emotions overwhelm her.

"I don't know what to do" she sobbed. "I can't do this on my own. It's not like I'm not freaked out too. I'm going to be a mother for God's sake. This wasn't part of the plan!"

Suddenly she knew who she needed to talk to. She grabbed the phone and dialed as fast as her leaden fingers would let her.

"Fruit of my Loins! How's London?"

"Oh mommy" Rory sobbed "I can't do this"

"Cant do what baby, what's wrong?"

"I…" she trailed off, her words coming out as a garbled sob.

"Rory, baby, sweetie you need to calm down, you're freaking mommy out!"

"That's just it mom" She sad in between heaving breaths "_I'm_ going to be a mommy and _I'm _freaking out!!"

"WHAT!!"

"I'm pregnant mom" Rory said sniffling. "I found out a week ago and I wanted to tell Logan first, so I came here. I told him at dinner tonight and he left. Oh mom he got up said he 'needed to be alone' and left." She started crying again.

"Shhh Rory, calm down hon, shh."

"Oh mom I don't know what to do, he hasn't come home yet and I… I can't do this all by myself. And now I've disappointed you above everything else."

"Oh honey yes you can do this, you're strong and smart, and you've never needed help with anything. Plus you're not alone you have me, and you know that I'll always be here. Not to mention pretty much all of Stars Hollow. Rory he'll come back, no one is foolish enough to leave a Gilmore girl, especially when he has to deal with the wrath of her mother. And Sweets as for disappointing me, you never could, no matter what you do I'll always be proud of you."

"Thanks mommy." She said with a shaky laugh.

"Anytime kid I'm all too pleased to knock trust fund boy's lights out. Wow I can't believe my baby is having a baby."

"I know I couldn't either" she sighed "This is so…" she trailed off as the door to the apartment opened. "He's home."

"Go talk to him, hon, but call me in the morning, my assistant is very busy and I'll have to tell him ahead of time if he needs to whack someone."

"Ok bye mom I love you, and don't make Luke start planning yet."

"Love ya too kid. Good luck."

A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Hehe don't worry I'll have five up by tomorrow or Monday at the latest. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and for those who aren't please do. It takes 10 seconds to write 'great chapter' and it keeps me writing.

Devaney


	5. Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These brilliant characters are the creations of Amy Sherman-Palladino. I do however own the plot, which I'm proud of.

A/N: Okay so here's chapter five. Now before you read this please visit my profile for a very important note. Until I get a response to that note I will NOT be updating this story. Now before you think I'm evil, this is just in response to some reviews you've been giving me and I just need your opinions on something.

Oh and I'm warning you now that this is partially not beta-ed because Anne Delaney is currently sicker than I am. (You've gotta love Canadian weather!)

Read and Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Forever

Rory hung up the phone and turned to face Logan was standing in the entrance way hands in pockets.

"Rory, Ace…can I sit?"

"It's your apartment isn't it." she said coldly.

"Come on Ace don't be like that."

"Don't be like what Logan! Don't be like what?" she said her voice rising.

"Don't be mad at me."

"Don't be mad?! You are seriously telling me not to be upset when I tell my boyfriend that I'm pregnant and he WALKS off!"

"Rory I'm sorry, I was just a little freaked out."

"_You_ were freaked out Logan, are _you _the one who went to the doctors thinking she had the flu and was told she was pregnant. I'm the one who's having a baby Logan. I don't know what I'm going to do, how I'm going to finish school! You think I wanted this, I haven't even started my life yet and now I'm having a kid!!" her voice was rising hysterically.

"Rory I just needed to think, I needed to process this."

"So Logan? You process it with me, we talk it out. That's what people in relationships do. They don't run away and abandon each other."

"I wasn't abandoning you!" his voice rose "I came back I just needed to think."

"But how did I know you were coming back? How did I know that you weren't just going to disappear? I didn't Logan!"

"Rory, you told me I was becoming a dad. At 26 I'm becoming a dad. It freaked me out, hell, it would freak anyone out. I was just scared."

"You're not the only one. You don't know how scared I am." She said as she started to cry her emotions getting the better of her. "One minute I'm a normal college student and the next I'm responsible for another life. I have a little person inside of me Logan and I'm so so scared…" her speech trailed off as she was overcome with fresh tears.

Logan who had stood while listening to her talk rushed over to the couch and cradled her against his chest.

"Shhh shhh don't cry Rory, its okay baby everything will work out. Don't cry sweetheart please don't cry."

He held her rubbing soothing circles into her back and stroking her hair. He held her while she cried not caring about the salt water staining his shirt. He held her until she finally pulled away, exhausted.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She whispered back her voice hoarse.

"Did I mention how sorry I was?" he asked.

"No" she said sniffling "I don't believe you did."

"Well I am Ace, I'm sorry."

"It's not fair Logan."

"I was just scared."

"And I'm completely terrified, that's no excuse to run away."

"I said I was sorry Rory I'm so sorry for freaking out and leaving you there."

"That's the point Logan; I can't have you leaving whenever something freaks you out. I can't do this," she said reaching for his hand "without you" she finished placing his hand against her stomach. She took a deep breath "You need to make a choice. Either you decide to be a part of this, or you leave. But you can't just flit in and out whenever you want to. This time it's all or nothing Logan.

"You won't have to do this without me Ace" he said looking stricken "I promise that this won't happen again…I'm here for as long as you want me to be. I'm here for the duration, I promise."

"And if I say forever how would that sound to you?" she asked seriously.

"Just let me clear my schedule" he whispered and captured his lips with his own.

"So" he said breathless pulling back after a few minutes. "You're having a baby."

"No Logan" Rory corrected with a soft smile "_we_ are."

"We." He repeated and smiled. "I'm going to be a dad." He said in awe.

"Wow maybe you did pay attention in some of those Yale classes after all."

Logan ignored her and put a hand on her stomach instead. "Hey, little guy."

"How do you know it's not a girl?"

Logan sighed "Okay, hey little guy/gal. I'm your dad. And the lady insulting me, well she's your mom. You better get here soon so that you can protect me from her."

Rory laughed and covered his hand with her own "Don't listen to your dad. His judgment's iffy at the best of times." She teased "But he's a really good guy no matter how much I insult him."

"You hear that? I think mommy just gave me a compliment!" he turned his attention back to her stomach. "Hey in there, just so you know I'm going to kiss your mom now. I just thought I'd give you fair warning."

Rory laughed.

"I love you." He said.

"Which one of us?" she asked.

"Both." He smiled "But at the moment Ace, you're in first place, although in a few months that probably will change."

"I'll try not to be jealous." She said and yawned.

"Past your bedtime Ace?" he teased.

"Hush you! But emotional roller coasters do tend to exhaust me."

"Bedtime it is." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch.

"Wait."

"What is it?' he asked.

"I believe you owe me a kiss."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her "Well we'll just have to fix that won't we."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay so I just want to point out that this is the longest chapter yet! Please keep reviewing; I take what you guys tell me really seriously. And once again please read the note on my profile.

Thanks again,

Devaney


	6. Mustard Yellow Declarations

Morning All

Morning All!

Oh wait scratch that it's afternoon. Okay so here is chapter six, read and enjoy. Now, I have a class tomorrow which means that the chances of me updating are slim. I will try to have chapter 7 up on Tuesday, but I have classes until 6:30 so it won't be up until after then.

Read and Enjoy!

Devaney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Mustard Yellow Declarations

"Ring, ring, ring!"

"Mmmmft," Rory groaned rolling over. "Logan get the phone" she said while prodding him in the back. "Loooggaaann" she wined.

"Grrrahhh just let it ring."

"Logaaann! It could be my mother."

"Its like 5 a.m. back home, I bet you a hundred bucks it's not your mother."

"Just get the phone!"

"Ugggg fine..." he mumbled reaching for the phone. "Hello…oh hi Lorelai…thanks…yeah she's right here…ok bye."

Rory who has perked up at the sound of her moms name was bouncing eagerly up and down. "Wow" he said handing her the phone "and you haven't even had coffee yet."

Rory shot him a dirty look. "Mom?" she said

"Who else kid?"

"Ummm why are you calling me?"

"Well excuussee mee!! _Someone _promised to call me first thing with news of what happened when Logan came home. Or is it Spawn of Satan this morning?"

"It's just Logan mom, and I was going to call you but it's like 6:00 a.m. back home."

"…And I've been up since 5:00 waiting for my one and only daughter to call."

"Sorry mom."

"Enough apologizing, fill me in. Mommy wants details!"

"Well." Rory ventured conscious of the fact that Logan was lying beside her. "He came home and apologized and said that he supported me."

"That's it! Come on you've got to be able to give me more then that, reenact the scene, I'll be him" Lorelai demanded.

"Ummm…." Rory trailed off.

"Oh he's in the room, fiinnneee I'll save the play by play for later. I'm glad things worked out kid, but according to the mother handbook I do have to ask if you guys figured anything out."

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will."

"Okay hon just promise me you'll think things through."

"Hmmph" Rory said "I promise mom but look who this advice is coming from. Let's remind ourselves of the outfit catastrophe of 2003! Head to toe mustard yellow!"

"Evil child! I gave birth to you, kept you from ruining that perfect face of yours when you had chicken pox! And this is how you thank me!" Lorelai shrieked"

"Love you too mom, gotta go!"

"And now you hang up on me!!"

"I'll call you when I figure things out. Bye" she said and quickly added "hot dog woman."

She could here Lorelai's indignant shriek of rage as she hung up the phone. She stretched and leaned back against the pillows.

"So slave boy" she mused to Logan "I believe you mentioned coffee earlier."

"No way Ace, slip of the tongue."

"What!" she demanded "you dare deny the woman carrying your child!"

"That is exactly why you can't have any. I would like our child to have one head…which means absolutely NO coffee for you."

"But that's so unfair; you're depriving me of the elixir of life."

"No" he repeated "I think I'm being perfectly fair." He said kissing her nose.

"Fine" she huffed "but don't think that this is over."

"Oh don't worry" he teased "I don't think I _know_" he laughed before moving his kiss to her mouth.

She glowered at him before sitting up and crossing her legs. "So what are we going to do??"

"Today? This minute? About global warming?"

"All three" she replied "but most importantly what are we going to do about it?"

"Firstly we are going to stop referring to our child as 'it' and secondly you're going to go home…"

"Whoa!" she interrupted "I am not, I repeat NOT leaving without you."

"Let me finish please Ace. You" he repeated ignoring the look on her face "will go home, I will tie up some things here and then I too will go home."

She considered his plan and quickly found a flaw. "Logan what's you're dad going to say about this?"

"My father can say whatever he damn well pleases." He responded matter-of-factly leaning against the pillows. "But there is no way in hell I'm staying here with you pregnant an ocean away. I promised you Ace" he said looking in her eyes" I promised you that I would be there for you, and I will be, for every moment. And so help my father or anyone else if they try getting in my way. You are and will always be the most important thing to me, and I'm never letting you down again. Besides I'm taking responsibility for my actions, that's what he always wanted."

"Okay" she said touched by his speech "but do we really have to tell him?"

"Of course Ace, even if we don't he'll find out from Emily and Richard."

"I was kind of hoping not to tell them either." She pouted.

He chuckled at her impish expression "I don't think that there's a way out of that one Ace." She sighed reluctantly. "Alright" he declared "let's see what we can do about getting you a flight home."

"First class please!"

"Since when do you feel the need to travel first class?"

"Well I am the mother of your child, so I really should get the best."

Logan smothered his head in a pillow "Rmm nly gerna retyy mis."

Rory pulled the pillow away "Aww look at my little inarticulate boy." She teased. "What did you say?"

"I said 'I'm really going to regret this."

She nodded happily "You bet you are, I'm milking this for all it's worth. Huntzberger you better get used to a life of slavery because you will be waiting on me hand and foot!"

He groaned "Wow suddenly telling my parents doesn't seem so bad."

"Mean!" she declared.

"Uh uh, not mean, just honest."

"Fine go get breakfast oh honest one."

Logan dragged himself out of bed, grumbling the whole time.

"Hey Logan, are you happy?" she asked.

He smiled at her "Never been happier. Wait that's a lie, I think I may have been happier the time that Finn tried to flush his own head down a toilet, but this is a very close and less disgusting tie." He walked off to the kitchen.

"Logan." She called.

"Yeah Ace?" he asked while pretending to hit his head in the cupboard, it was way too early for him to be conscious.

"You owe me a hundred bucks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: oops, forgot the disclaimer. As always I own nothing but the plot.

P.S. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewing. The more feedback I get the faster I write.


	7. Happy Ending, Finally

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Okay I am officially the best person ever! I know that I said that I wouldn't be updating today but during my political science class I was overcome with the sudden urge to get coffee, and the resulting caffeine buzz created this. This chapter is short-ish but I'll post chapter 8 as soon as humanly possible. Now I have to go beg my boyfriend to let me steal his notes (yeah right, *sigh*)

Please, please, please take the time to review. All it takes is 10 seconds, and your reviews are the reason I keep writing!

Devaney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven: Happy Ending…Finally

"Rooorrrryyyy!!!" yelled Lorelai, as Rory came into view at the airport.

"Mooommmm!!! Rory yelled back, catching her mom in a flying hug.

"A week in London and that's all you can say! Oh I can't believe you're home! You must promise never to leave mommy again."

"I was only gone five days!"

"Yes but I didn't see you for two weeks before that, plus this is the first time I'm seeing you pregnant! And my oh my just look at that glow. It's a crime for someone to look this good!"

"Yeah but in five months I'm going to look like a blimp!"

"Ha that's right…. And I will tease you mercilessly. Finally! A chance get back at you for making me wear muumuu's for all of my senior year!!!" Lorelai declared with an evil laugh.

"Darn" Rory sighed "I knew I was going to pay for that eventually.'

"Come on kid" her mother responded wrapping an arm around her daughter "Lets get you home."

Rory smiled "No Hartford Connecticut souvenirs this time?"

"The gift shop is still sold out from the last time I was here."

"Damn." Rory sighed "And I was really looking forward to another Hartford Connecticut baguette."

They headed to the baggage claim and found Rory's suitcase in minutes, the Jeep however proved to be more of a challenge. Apparently in her excitement Lorelai had failed to note what level she parked in, let alone what row.

"So how was London?" Lorelai asked.

"British."

"Haha, I meant what did you guys do?"

"Nothing, we didn't really even leave the apartment."

"Dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom that was so not necessary!"

"Hey, all I said was 'dirty' there was no graphic details about your London sexcapades."

"Did you just say 'sexcapades'?"

"Yep." Lorelai said brightly.

"I swear I'm adopted."

"No way sweetie, I have the 14 hours of labour to prove it!"

"Oh thank God" Rory cried as they pulled into the driveway. "Wow" she exclaimed taking in the appearance of the yard "I've never seen the front yard look this green, and omigosh are those flowers?"

"Come on Rory, the yard always looks like this."

"Yeah right mom, you can't fool me this is so Luke and you know it. You expect me to believe that after that bulb incident when I was 17 that you would willingly take an interest in landscaping?"

She expected Lorelai to respond with an angry quip but instead she started counting on her fingers. "What on earth are you doing mom?"

"Oh nothing" Lorelai replied "just counting how many times I helped you with boy problems, and stayed up all night with you studying." She sighed "You try to teach them and raise them right and look how they turn out in the end."

"Okay mom I'm sorry, now can we pleeeaasseee go get coffee."

Lorelai perked up at the word "Logan is letting you drink coffee?" she queried.

"For one thing this is the 21st century and no man can control what I do. And secondly he'd kill me, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. So let's go drink coffee to our hearts content."

"So he said no eh?"

Rory sighed "Yep, and threw all the coffee in the London apartment out the window."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, and then he had to pay for the dry-cleaning of a very expensive suit."

"What?"

"The coffee landed on someone's head."

"Ooh that's one of my biggest fantasies, raining coffee!"

Rory laughed "Well at the moment one of my biggest fantasies is actually drinking coffee. So can we please go to Luke's now?"

"Well" Lorelai said drawing the word out "there's just this teensy little problem."

"What…" Rory started to ask, but stopped at the guilty look on her mother's face. "You didn't!" Lorelai just nodded sheepishly. "Mom how could you!" Lorelai started to speak but was cut off. "I can't believe you told Luke! One it's my news to tell and two NOW I"LL NEVER GET COFFEE!" she said sounding close to tears.

"Okay calm down hormonal pregnant lady, I'm sorry I told him but I thought he ought to know since in 4 months he's going to be your step-father."

"But I need…" Rory stopped as her mom's words sank in. "WHAT!!!" she screamed.

Lorelai just nodded grinning from ear to ear with tears in her eyes. The two Gilmore girls grabbed on to each other, screaming ecstatically as they jumped around the yard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks again to Anne Delaney for coming over in the pouring rain to beta this!


	8. Fruity Torture

October 28, 2008

October 28, 2008

A/N: okay so last night while I was trapped between my poly sci books and my complete collection of Shakespeare I realized that I sort of need to have a time line for this story…oops! So right now in the story it is July. Rory is just over three and a half months pregnant (Logan left at the end of April for London). Lorelai's wedding is in November. And last but not least Rory is due Jan 16th. Well now that we have that established, please read, and enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eight: Fruity Torture

"Hmmmm" Rory sighed as she leaned back against the couch cushions. "I've missed our movie nights."

"I don't think this qualifies as a movie night." Lorelai declared, taking another handful M&M's.

"And why is that mom?"

"Because you my dearest daughter are surrounded by fruit! These nights are centered on major junk food binging. Yet there you sit surrounded by apples, oranges, pears and ughhh" she said with a fake shudder "peaches."

"Jeez mom I'm pregnant give me a break. So tell me more about this wedding." Rory changed the subject while reaching for an apple.

'It's going to be awesome!"

"That's all the information you give me? I'm your favourite daughter remember!"

"Jeez kid let me finish. It's going to be awesome; I'm going for this fairy tale wedding. Luke found this hall, it's in the middle of a forest and has the most incredible view I've ever seen! We're going to hang all the tree's with lanterns there's going to be all the fall colours. I've got it all planned!"

Rory laughed "And you say I'm obsessive!"

"Like mother like daughter." Lorelai responded "The only thing I don't have is the dress. Ooh we should go shopping soon. Hmm I definitely need something with sleeves though; otherwise I'll freeze in November."

"Wow 4 more months." Rory said excitedly.

"I know eh?"

"I only have one thing to ask mom."

"Shoot kid."

"Did you have to wait that long!" Lorelai looked dumbfounded. "I'm going to be 8 months pregnant and sooooo fat!" Rory whined.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at her daughter who was sitting there giving her a death glare while munching surreptitiously on an apple. "Sorry hon, but I'm just glad that we're finally doing it. Wait 8 ½ how far along are you now?"

"Umm almost 4 months I'm due January 16th."

"And you didn't get suspicious until a week ago!"

"I thought I was just stressed about classes and Logan leaving, I told you I thought I had the flu when I went to the doctors. And I just thought that our years of junk food might finally be catching up to me."

"And what ruin the mystery that is the Gilmore metabolism?" Lorelai started to laugh.

"What is it mom?"

"I thought you were exaggerating before, but you really are going to be huge at the wedding."

"You are mean!"

"I'm joking sweets, you know that."

"Fine" Rory huffed still looking mad.

"So when's Logan getting back?"

"He's supposed to be back on Thursday, and then we get to have a delightful dinner with his charming parents." She said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Oooh don't forget Friday night dinner with the Gilmore's." Lorelai added.

"Ugh I don't even want to think about that. Hey I have a good idea why don't you tell them."

Lorelai got up and walked over to a mirror, looking at her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Oh nothing" she replied sitting back down "just checking to make sure 'idiot' wasn't written in the middle of my face."

"How did this happen to me." Rory moaned into a pillow at the thought.

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Lorelai with a wicked grin as she reached for a banana.

"On no you don't" Rory cried snatching the offending fruit out of her mother's grasp. "I lived through that demonstration when I was 14, and once is quite enough for a lifetime."

"Fine" Lorelai huffed "but just think" she said perking up "I'll get to do it all over again with my grandbaby."

"No way!" Rory exclaimed, her hands going protectively to her stomach. "You are not traumatizing my child."

"Traumatizing!" Lorelai cried, clutching her heart. "That speech did nothing of the sort to you."

"Besides giving me nightmares for two weeks."

Lorelai rolled her eyes "You're exaggerating."

"It was actually three weeks!"

"Cruel child!" Lorelai declared flinging a marshmallow at Rory.

"Cruel parent!" Rory retorted laughing as she threw a strawberry at her mother's head.

Soon they were both rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. "This might be okay after all" Rory thought in between gasps, but then added "at least until Thursday,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: and there you have it, chapter 8. Now I just want everyone to know that the only reason I am posting tonight is because of your reviews (as I have said many times they are the reason I right). So thanks to all of you, otherwise there would be no drive to my writing.

And for all you Logan fans don't worry he'll be back next chapter!

Devy


	9. Something to Talk About

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

A/N: I officially rock!!!!! This is a crazy long chapter and it took me for ever to write it! Now my next update won't be up until Sunday. But this should be long enough to keep you guys going. I have to go study for a midterm but please read and enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine: Something to Talk About

Rory stood at the window pacing back and forth. She was anxiously waiting for Logan to arrive at the fondly dubbed 'crap shack'.

"Rory darling" Lorelai called from the couch "you are pacing a hole in the floor; I'm going to have to charge you for damages if you don't sit down."

"Fine" she sighed reluctantly taking one last fleeting look as she turned away from the window. She settled herself at her mother's feet before asking "is this better?"

"Yes actually." Lorelai replied using her daughter as a foot stool while reaching for another magazine. Rory jumped up again just as Lorelai tossed the magazine in her direction.

"He's here!!!" Rory yelled happily.

As Lorelai exclaimed "You broke the monkey lamp!" her daughter ignored her and burst through the door as a blond head appeared from the car in the driveway.

"Logan" she shrieked as he caught her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her in a circle. "You're here!"

"Of course I am Ace" he said laughing "I promised I would be and a Huntzberger always keeps his word."

"Since when?" she asked innocently.

"Since now" he replied running a hand through his hair.

"Hem hem." Lorelai cleared her throat and they both turned in her direction.

"Hey mom." Rory said.

"Child who broke my monkey lamp." She replied with a curt nod.

"Hi Lorelai." Logan added.

"Boy who impregnated my daughter." She allowed with another nod.

"Moommm, I'm sorry I broke the lamp…please forgive me…I'll buy you coffee!"

"Weelll" she said debating.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry that Rory broke the monkey lamp. You and Rory should go shoe shopping on me to make it up to you." Logan said.

Lorelai looked torn. "Staying mad or getting free shoes and coffee." She weighed her options before pulling them both into a hug. "Alright" she said "and Logan you're somewhat forgiven for impregnating my only daughter; just don't let it happen again." She added with a smile and a wink.

Chuckling Logan put an arm around each of the girl's shoulders. "Now I do believe that I owe you two beautiful women breakfast, Luke's?"

"Where else.' Rory said rolling her eyes.

'Why Mr. Huntzberger" Lorelai exclaimed in a southern falsetto "you are quite the charmer, my hearts in a flutter."

"What can I say" he smiled "I know the way to a Gilmore girl's heart."

"What did Luke say when you told him?" Rory asked as the started walking.

"Oh, he just asked if you were okay, and what you decided to do." She paused "And there may have been something about castrating Logan with a blender."

"What!" Rory exclaimed at the same time Logan said "Ouch!"

"C'mon sweets the man loves you like a daughter, do you really expect him to walk up and give Logan a hug?"

"No Luke's to manly for that."

"Rory…" Lorelai said.

"I know mom I just wish that he wouldn't be mad."

"Yeah so do I." Logan said nervously.

"Oh don't worry Logan," Lorelai reassured him "He won't use a blender at the very most it'll be a dull knife."

Rory burst into laughter while Logan gulped nervously. "How dull?" he asked and then Lorelai burst into laughter too.

Lorelai insisted that they take one of her 'shortcuts' to get to Luke's which added fifteen minutes to their usual time (she had failed to mention the barbed wire). But finally the trio arrived to the smell of pancakes, coffee and one grouchy flannel clad man.

"Luukkey" Lorelai chimed "your lover's here and she wants pancakes."

"Lorelai! I have customers, do you really have to walk in here talking about…" he trailed off as he noticed Rory and Logan. "Hey Rory" he said completely ignoring Logan "I believe that congratulations are in order." He hugged Rory warmly. "Mostly because you spent the morning with this deranged women; and that is near impossible."

"Yep" Rory said brightly "and from what I here in a few months you'll be responsible for every deranged hair on her head."

Luke just sighed shaking his head.

"Hey I'm still here!" Lorelai cried indignantly. She glared at Luke "Somebody's not getting any tonight." She growled before turning to Rory "And as for you, I hope that baby of yours knows just how mean its mother is."

Then three things happened simultaneously; Lorelai realizing what she had said clapped her hand over her mouth. Rory opened hers to yell at her mother, but both were distracted by the slamming door. Turning on the spot Rory caught a glimpse of an ugly off white dress shirt.

"Don't tell me…" she moaned pressing her face into Logan's shoulder.

"Kirk' Logan and Luke confirmed with grave faces.

Rory didn't reply just burst into years and out of the diner with Logan close on her heels.

"Rory" he said when he caught up "sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked gently leading her over to a bench.

"They'll know." She sputtered through tears.

"Who'll know?"

"THE WHOLE TOWN! They're all going to know that I'm pregnant and…and they're not going to shut up about it!"

"Ace, you live in a hamlet of a town so yes, the news will spread. But is it so awful?"

"Yes! I wanted to tell them myself, when I was ready. I don't even know how I feel about it yet."

"Ace they would have noticed soon enough and besides, I thought you wouldn't _want_ to keep it a secret."

She looked up into his face, it was so concerned and caring but she also saw a shadow of hurt in his eyes. "Oh Logan ignore me, I'm just emotional and I wanted to share the news myself."

"One" he said pulling her into his arms "I could never ignore you, you're much too beautiful, and brilliant for that, and two" he continued caressing her cheek "I love you emotional roller coaster ride and all."

He bent his head to hers and pressed his lips to her cheeks tasting the salt from her tears. He moved slowly to her lips, carefully erasing any tear tracks with his lips. He smiled inwardly at the soft sigh that escaped her lips when he finally reached his destination. When he tried to pull back she twined her arms around his neck and fisted one into his hair, refusing to let him move. He readily obliged, moving a hand to the small of her back and holding her tight. Her lips started moving more urgently on his, and he deepened the kiss, responding to her every demand. After what seemed like hours they both broke apart gasping for air.

"We better go back to Luke's" he said huskily and then added with a wry smile "before we really give the town something to talk about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Rory and Logan were ensconced with each other at the gazebo Lorelai was alternating between pacing the diner and banging her head against the counter.

"God, I can't believe I said that!" she moaned in between whacks "I am …"whack…"the…" whack…"stupidest…"whack…"person!" Luke took the advantage of her exclamation to slide a doughnut in front of her.

She sighed looking dejected, before picking it up and taking a bite. "At least you still love me."

"Either that or I didn't want you breaking my counter." He said teasingly.

"I was talking to the doughnut" she replied quickly.

"Sure"

"Don't be mean, although I deserve it. That was…" she stopped talking as a disheveled Rory and Logan strolled into the diner. She couldn't help but notice the tear reddened eyes of her daughter and the lip gloss on Logan's face. "Oh Rory" she fretted "I'm so so so sorry, that was the most idiotic thing that has ever left my mouth."

"And that's saying something!" Luke called from the depths of the kitchen.

"No commentary from you!" Lorelai yelled back.

Grinning at the exchange Rory turned to her mother "its okay mom you're forgiven…oh and the stupidest thing you've ever said was 'will you marry me' to Headmaster Charleston at the Chilton parent's day.

"Well it's not my fault that those society women make some seriously strong punch!"

"Do you want food?" Luke called again.

"Of course!" the girls yelled in unison.

"The usual." Lorelai added before guiding them to a table.

Rory could tell that her mother was ready to pounce on her, but was waiting for the right moment. That moment arrived when Logan's phone rang and he excused himself yelling "Don't let her have coffee." to Luke in the kitchen.

"Finally someone with some sense around here." Luke called back and Rory gave Logan a thumbs up for doing something to get back into Luke's good books.

"So what did Logan say to you?" Lorelai asked with her best innocent look.

"That it wasn't really so terrible and that he loved me and all of my emotional baggage."

"Are you sure?" her mom queried "because I could have sworn that he was asking you whether you wanted his tongue down your throat. And you responded with 'Yes, and suck my face off while you're at it."

Rory turned a bright shade of red and smacked her mother over the head with a menu. "Jeez, subtlety has never been your strong point has it mom."

"Nope but my aim has always been good." She replied sending a sugar package flying at Luke, which hit him directly between the eyes. He put the plates he was carrying on the counter.

"Lorelai!" he growled.

The girls giggled, hiding behind their menus as he stormed over to them in all his flannel glory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have a question for you (my fabulous readers). Now this child needs a name. I do have an idea but I'm totally open to suggestions so suggest away!

Devaney


	10. Sweet and Stupid

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except two pairs of socks…so Gilmore girls is so out of the question.

A/N: Okay I beg forgiveness! I have been so sick the last few days that I haven't moved out of bed, let alone near the computer. This is a really short update and I apologize for that as well but my head is pounding so hard that forming sentences has become difficult. Please forgive me for the slow update, and as for the next chapter I'll have it up within the week.

Devaney (cough*sneeze*cough)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ten: Sweet…and Stupid

After finishing the diner escapades they went back to the house to pack up Rory's things. Then with tearful goodbyes (Rory) and someone running alongside the car (Lorelai) Rory and Logan headed off Yale ward bound.

"I'm sooo tired" Rory said yawning as she leaned back in the passenger seat.

"So go to sleep." He replied "I'll wake you when we get there."

"Okay" she said with a sleepy smile, curling up and shutting her eyes.

In seconds she was sound asleep, her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach. He smiled to himself, "God she's beautiful, how on earth did you manage to win her over?"

An hour later he pulled into the parking lot of there apartment. Not having the heart to wake her up from such a peaceful sleep. He leaned back in his seat and watched her.

She stirred sleepily and slowly opened her eyes. Looking confused at her surroundings, she let her eyes settle on Logan's face. "How long have we been sitting here?" she asked her voice rusty from sleep.

"About and hour and a half."

"What! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Silly question Ace, why would I. You were sound asleep and exhausted and besides it gave me a chance to stare at my girlfriend."

"Oh Logan, that's so sweet and…STUPID!! Oh my God look at the time."

"So…?"

"Its 5:00 we're supposed to be at your parents in half an hour."

"Damn…" he growled smacking a hand to his forehead. "I completely forgot."

"Not time for apologizing!" Rory cried dragging him from the car and towards the building.

He took one look at her panicked expression and doubled his pace. As soon as they entered the elevator though, he pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair soothingly. They waited wordlessly for it to reach the top floor. Rory sprinted from the elevator as soon as the doors opened, dashing into the apartment and letting the door slam in Logan's face. When he finally made it inside she was running around like a blur flinging clothes and shoes in all directions.

"Whoa Ace" he said dodging a particularly lethal looking pair of stilettos "you gotta slow down."

"Slow down! I can't slow down we are so…" she stopped suddenly clapping both hands over her mouth as she ran to bathroom.

Logan jumped from his spot by the wall to follow her. Concerned he entered the washroom to find her kneeling in front of the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. He hurried to her side and held her hair back. He stayed with her patting her back gently and whispering soothingly as she retched.

When she finished he helped her up and handed her a glass of water, to rinse her mouth with. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…" she said shakily "but now we're even later than before."

"Ace, Rory you need stop…you're making yourself sick. Literally!!! My parents can wait, it's not good for you or the baby to be so stressed out."

"But…"

"No buts, your health and our baby's come first. Everything else can wait."

She nodded taking in his serious and slightly scared expression. "Okay you're right. Anyways you're family's going to kill us even if we aren't late."

"See, that's the right attitude. Why rush to our demise when we can saunter in 20 minutes late."

Rory laughed "Well I've always been a fan of grand entrances."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled into the long elegant driveway that leads to the foreboding Huntzberger mansion. Logan turned of the car and they both sat there in silence not wanting to go in.

"Well it's still big…and scary." Rory said laughing nervously.

"No shit." Logan replied harshly. He regretted his words as he saw Rory recoil from him. "Damn it Logan" he though "she's more terrified than you are. Why don't you think before you talk."

"Sorry Ace" he said gently squeezing her hand.

"It's okay, lets just get this over with."

"Here we go" he said going around to her door, he dangle the keys in her face. "at least I didn't forget these this time."

Rory laughed weakly and got out of the car on shaky legs. She didn't know whether it was out of fright or her earlier encounter with the bathroom but she felt weak and sick. Logan wrapped an arm her waist pulling her to his side, and then together they headed for the imposing doors.

"Here goes nothing" Logan said taking her hand as he rang the doorbell

"Except maybe our heads." Rory quipped as someone came to the door.

"Honor??" Logan said shocked by his sister's appearance "what on…?"

"Shut up little brother" she hushed as she shut the door. "The bells broken but I've been watching for you, mom's having a nervous breakdown and dad's been on the phone for half an hour."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Because you came for me when I told them that I was getting married and I'd thought I'd do the same for you. Speaking of which lets see the rock Rory, I'll bet its huge."

"Ummm…" Rory trailed off as Honor grabbed her hand.

"We're not engaged Honor." Logan filled in for her.

"What! Then why in God's name would you willingly have dinner with the parents. Have you gone brain dead!"

Running a hand through his hair Logan sighed shakily. "Ummm well we thought we'd come and tell them that…well…"

Seeing Logan struggle for words Rory supplied "That they're going to be grandparents."

"I…………" Honor trailed off with her mouth gaping as she swiveled her head in between Logan and Rory. "Wow …congrats, I'm happy for you guys…but you do know there going to kill you!" She said pulling Rory in for a hug before turning to give one to Logan.

"We know." Rory and Logan replied in unison.

"Well then, lets go tell the wolves that its time for dinner." Honor turned towards the house pulling Rory behind her. Logan took one last fleeting look at the driveway before following his sister and girlfriend into his own personal hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So there you have it. Once again sorry for it being short and for the long wait. The next one will be better I promise.


	11. World War III

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except for the plot, of which I am very proud)

A/N: Drum roll please!!!! Dun..dun..dun! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for…dinner with the Huntzbergers! Thanks to Anne Delaney for beta-ing, if it wasn't for her it would have taken me another two weeks to get this chapter up. She rocks!

Okay so as always read, enjoy and please, please, please review! Thanks to all of you who said 'get better', I am feeling better…which means more fan fiction!

Shutting up now!

Devaney

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11: World War III

"Mom! They're here!" Honor called as the trio entered the house "Did you know that the bell is broken?" she asked "Logan said they must have been waiting for nearly half and hour." Logan smiled in relief at his sister's smooth cover for their obvious lateness.

"Yes dear, I did. Logan it's so wonderful to have you here!" Shira trilled sweeping into the foyer. "You too Rory." She added as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry we're late mom, but we didn't realize that the bell was broken." Logan said embracing his mother coldly.

"Not a problem, they were supposed to repair it today, but as usual it seems the world is full of incompetents. I should be the one apologizing because dinner will be beginning rather late. Our bumbling idiot of a chef somehow managed to burn it."

Rory was amazed by Shira's ability to make and insult sound so gracious. An awkward silence fell over the group, but was soon broken by another arrival. Elias Huntzberger walked in and shook hands with Logan after warmly hugging Rory taking them both by surprise.

"Rory its wonderful to see you again. And Logan I'm touched that this time you actually came to visit!" Elias teased. Rory glanced and Logan, confused by the sudden warmth and change in attitude.

"Well, Gramps I'm insulted I always come here when I visit." Logan replied.

Elias laughed "Yes you do, but generally it's to sleep off a hangover."

"I plead the fifth." Logan said looking at his shoes while Rory laughed.

Moments later Mitchum walked in.

"These damn people keep calling me about the merger." He muttered angrily to his wife. "Honestly people in this world need to rethink their careers because in the last half hour I have spoken to no one worthy enough of the salary I pay them." Mitchum continued his rant completely ignoring Logan and Rory.

"Mitchum" Elias thundered cutting off his son. "Dinner has already been delayed. It would be a detestable reflection on your character if you were to keep them waiting any longer." And with that he led the way into the dining room.

Logan took Rory's hand in his ad he followed his grandfather. He was worried by its clamminess. He squeezed her shoulder as he pulled out her chair before taking a seat beside her.

"So" Honor said breaking the silence "how's school going Rory?"

"It's great, I'm taking some really interesting classes this year."

"Are you nervous about it being your last year?" Honor asked.

"No actually, I think that this year is so far the least stressful in terms of classes." Rory said with a meaningful glance at Logan.

Honor choked on the water she'd been drinking "Really?" she asked when she'd recovered "I hated senior year, I think the work almost killed me."

"Same." Logan said.

"Yeah right little brother, if you did any work it sure as hell had nothing to do with school."

"I find that insulting."

"C'mon Logan, you were best friends with Colin and Finn. Partying was the only word in your vocabulary."

"Hey we did all get into Yale."

"Colin did because his dad donates a giant check every year and Finn only got in because he slept with the recruiters!"

What about you Honor?" Rory interrupted "How are things going with Josh?"

"Brilliantly, we are still really happy. Marriage is working for us."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, oh Josh wished he could be here but he had to work late tonight."

"That's okay; say hi to him for us."

"As charming as this small talk is, I would like to ask my son about the purpose of this gathering." Mitchum declared coldly. "Especially considering that he's supposed to be on another continent!"

"What, is it so unusual for a son to have dinner with his parents?"

"In your case yes, so please spare us the attempts of making it seem otherwise. There is a reason for this visit and I for one will not settle on pretence when there is obviously something going on here."

"Well" Logan said squeezing Rory's hand and taking a deep breath. "Rory and I do have something to share."

"NO!" Shira moaned. "Oh Mitchum they're getting married. Logan how could you...we specifically told you not to! And I had a lunch set up with Lucy Fallon and her mother, Lucy is such a charming girl, oh and now I have to cancel. This is a disaster!"

"Mom" Logan interrupted calmly "we are not getting married." Rory could tell that behind the calm tone he was furious; his eyes were cold and his posture rigid.

"Oh thank God!!" cried Shira in obvious relief. Logan couldn't help but notice the chalky pallor on both Rory and Honor's faces as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What we came to tell you is, that Rory and I are having a baby."

"What!" Shira yelped "Oh I am not hearing this. I can not be hearing this! Logan what did you say? Please tell me it's not what I think I heard!"

"I think Logan was very clear." Mitchum spat out between clenched teeth "And please Shira don't act so surprised, its embarrassing. We all knew this would happen, after all he is dating a gold digging whore."

Logan jumped up overturning his chair. He walked calmly towards his father stood. "You will take that back." He said in a voice filled with pure hatred.

"Why should I, it's the truth." Mitchum declared glaring at his son.

"Do you know what else is the truth?" Logan said glaring right back at him. "The truth is that you are the most low some, disgusting man on the face of this earth. You are the most conceited, self-righteous asshole I have ever met, and how you sleep at night after the way you treat people I will never know. It is a disgrace to know you." He paused for a breath "And that is just from Rory."

Mitchum opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the connection of Logan's fist to his jaw. "That" Logan said and spat at his feet "is from me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hmm, I love that last line…if I do say so myself. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist.

I have a question for all of my wonderful reviewers: Now I already have a plan for chapters 12-14. But I would really love to include things that you guys want to read for chapter 15 (because I'm sure that I'm missing things!). So everyone feel free to give me a bunch of ideas (from normal to insane) and I will try to come up with a chapter including them. I do love a challenge!

Oh and chapter 16 (if things go as planned) will be dinner with the Gilmores.

Thanks, Devaney


	12. Do Not Disturb

Disclaimer: I went shopping so I now own a hat, but I still don't own Gilmore girls!

A/N: Hey all! Okay so apparently Logan punching Mitchum went over very well…lol. I'm glad you liked the last chapter (it's my favourite) and I really think that it should have happened in the show. Okay so here is chapter 12, the chapter where the T rating finally makes sense!

Read and enjoy, and please, please, please review!

Devaney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: Do Not Disturb

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and stormed from the house pulling her along behind him. He opened his own door and got in slamming it shut. Rory walked to the other side of the Porsche on shaky legs and got in quietly. Without a word Logan floored the engine and with tires spinning  
he screeched out of the driveway.

He sped up as they reached the main road and Rory watched horrified as the needle climbed to 200. Suddenly he whipped the steering wheel onto a turnoff, sending Rory careening into the window. She could feel the cool glass on her neck and the hard press of the handle in her back. A lump was building in her throat and for the first time she was scared of him.

He was gripping the wheel with white knuckled hands. The lines of his face were taught with fury, his eyes blazing with anger.

Tentatively she reached out her hand and placed it in his arm. He jumped as though her touch burned and slammed on the brakes bringing them to a skidding stop. Then everything was quiet except for his heavy breathing.

"Logan..."Rory said softly.

"I hit him..." he said in a dazed tone. "I hit my father." He shuddered. "I ...I just couldn't stand there and listen to… him. I wanted to wipe that self-righteous smirk off his face...I hit my father..." he trailed off his expression one of shock and horror. Rory sat silently not knowing what to say. It was only when she noticed the tear trailing down his cheek did she move. She made to put her arms around him, but he recoiled from her touch grabbing the door handle and slamming it shut as he left. The car shook from the force of the impact. Rory sat there shocked and hurt.

She watched him from the car as he stood in front of it, a look of pain across his face. She jumped again as his features were transformed by rage and he brought both fists down on the hood of the car.

Rory climbed from the car, took a few deep breathes and walked towards him with powerful strides. "Logan" she called calmly and loudly, portraying more strength than she felt.

She gripped his shoulders in her small hands shaking him slightly. He kept his head down avoiding her gaze. "Logan" she repeated softly this time.

He looked up and she was shocked by the pain on his handsome face. He looked like he was being tortured and the sight of it wrenched Rory's stomach.

"What if I'm like him?" he asked softly.

"Like who?" she asked confused.

"Like my father, what if I'm like him with our kid."

"Oh Logan, that could never happen."

"Yes it could, I was raised with that as a father, what's stopping me from becoming him."

"Logan…"

He cut her off "I grew up with him as a role model; it's all I've ever known."

Rory opened her mouth but he kept talking. "I don't want to be hated."

"Logan no one could hate you."

"Our kid could. If I'm like my father then I could be hated by our kid."

"Logan please be serious."

"I am Rory, what's stopping me from becoming my father?"

"You are." She said quickly before he could continue.

"What?" he asked deterred by her answer.

"You are." She repeated "You the wonderful, caring, good man that I'm in love with.

"But...what if?"

"Stop...no what if's, you, Logan Huntzberger will be a wonderful father, no matter what you say."

As he opened his mouth to disagree she captured his lips, saying with them what she could not put in words. He tried to pull away be she held his face in her hands pulling him to her. Suddenly he reversed their positions so that her legs were pressed up against the car. He took control of the kiss fusing their mouths together. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she granted him access bringing the kiss to a new level. Rory pulled back her blood boiling, gasping for air. Logan took no notice just moved to kiss her throat. He worked his way down leaving no skin untouched as he feathered wet kisses along her collarbone. Rory moaned letting her head fall back as he reached a sensitive spot on her neck. He pulled back swiftly, taking in the look of her with her hair disheveled and her lips swollen from his kisses. He internally cursed himself for driving to an empty muddy field.

He reached for her again and pressed a hard quick kiss to her lips before lifting her up and placing her in the passenger seat. He jogged to the other side of the car and had the engine started before the car door shut.

"Where…?" Rory questioned her voice low.

"Hotel." He replied his voice husky.

Rory groaned knowing that the closest hotel was at least 20 minutes away. "Still, it's much better than driving home." She thought. But she couldn't help but ask "Why not here?" she said with a downward glance.

"Ace as much as I obviously want you, I refuse to have sex with you in a field."

"Are you sure?" she said seductively as she reached a hand under his shirt feeling the muscles there.

Logan groaned and his breath caught in his throat, but he kept driving, speeding up as Rory trailed her hand lower.

They pulled up to the hotel parking lot and made a dash for the front desk. "Do you have a room available?" he asked the concierge.

"Let's see…" he said slowly as he scrolled with the mouse. Rory had to suppress the very strong urge to jump Logan right then and there.

"Sorry sir, the only available room is the honeymoon suit."

"Perfect." Logan declared grabbing the key. Turning to Rory he scooped her up into his arms and headed towards the elevator.

It was an unbearably long ride to the top floor, increased so by the elderly woman that wedged herself between them and insisted on showing them endless pictures of her grandchildren. Finally they reached their floor and Logan swung Rory up into his arms once more, attacking her mouth with a fierceness that took her breath away.

"Key" she mumbled around his lips when they reached the door.

"Back pocket" he replied moving his lips to the neckline of her dress.

She reached into his pocket pulling out the key; she fumbled with it for a second. Then with a satisfied click the door swung open. Logan paused only long enough to hang the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: My oh my, I do love that last line! So I hope you all enjoyed this, and please be nice with your reviews because I've been working on this chapter for weeks and I'm still not sure if I like it. Thanks to Anne my fantastic beta for not killing me for re-writing this chapter 8 times, oh wait it was 9! I owe you big time!

Please review!

Devy


	13. Names

A/N: It's cold outside!!!! Okay so here is chapter thirteen. Read and enjoy. Oh and the more reviews I get the faster I'll post.

Devaney

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: Names

Logan woke up to an empty bed. He sat up slightly bewildered. Yawning he called out he name. "Ace."

When she didn't reply, his heartbeat picked up. He stumbled out of the bedroom throwing his boxers on as he went. He headed straight for the bathroom and flicked on the light. Rory was asleep on the tile floor in front of the toilet wearing his shirt. "God she must have spent the night here." He thought sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He knelt down beside her and gently shook her shoulder. "Ace." He whispered.

"Logan" she asked her voice rusty and confused.

"Why are you sleeping here sweetie?"

"I was sick again."

He nodded "I established that, what I should have asked is; why didn't you wake me?"

"You were asleep."

"So? Sleeping people can be woken up. I'm a part of this too and I want you to wake me if something like this happens." He said sounding frustrated.

"Are you mad???"

"No baby just a little confused about why you didn't feel like you could wake me up."

"I'm sorry. You just looked really peaceful and I didn't realize I would be spending the night here." She said gesturing to the cold floor. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked

"Yeah, but I think that the morning sickness is finally kicking in."

"Poor baby." He teased kissing her nose.

"Yes" she agreed rubbing her stomach ruefully "poor baby."

"How bout we get you and baby home?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Sounds perfect." She laughed and took his hand as he pulled her off the floor. They left the bathroom and collected their strewn clothing from the night before. Half an hour later they were on the road back home.

"What are we naming the baby?" Rory asked out of the blue.

Logan laughed "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"That doesn't mean we can't come up with ideas…oh and by the way it's a girl."

"WHAT!!!" Logan yelled the car swerving. "You found out!"

"No" she said laughing at the look on his face "let's just call it mother's intuition."

"Okay miss 'mother's intuition' what do you want to name the baby?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"Well we know that if it's a girl she has to have Lorelai in there somewhere."

Rory's eyes filled with tears "Really?" she said her voice breaking.

"Of course Ace, you can't break a tradition like that." He said matter-of-factly "Wait, are you crying?"

"Yes." She sniffed

"Why?"

"Because stupid, I'm a hormonal pregnant woman, whose boyfriend happens to be the sweetest guy on the planet."

"Why shucks Ace, I never knew you realized."

"Oh shut up, why don't you put that wit to work thinking of other names?"

"Lacey?"

"No"

"Cassandra"

"No way"

"Lucy"

"NO!"

"Ashley?"

"Nope"

"Christine?"

"Nuh uh"

"Come on Ace, not even a 'maybe'! Why don't you like any of these names?"

"Because I have a suspicion that these are all names of old girlfriends."

"Hey! That is so… true"

"Told ya! Now think harder!!"

"Hmmm what about …??"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's not half bad…in fact I like it…a lot!" Rory declared after 20 more names "Where'd you get that from???"

"I don't know" he replied. "It just popped into my head."

"I think it's absolutely perfect."

"So if it's a girl that's her name?" he asked

"It WILL be girl and yes that'll be her name."

They looked at each other and smiled, until Logan's faded into a frown. "What about her last name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well is she going to be a Gilmore or a Huntzberger?"

Rory looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "Gilmore Huntzberger. She'll have two middle names."

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"What and this is just me thinking, if by some chance it's a boy? We have to think of a boys name too."

"Fine" she huffed "if it's a boy…I don't know what to name him."

Logan laughed. "Wow the great Rory Gilmore is stumped!"

"Shut up!" she paused "actually, if it's okay with you I'm thinking that I want to have Luke in their somewhere, maybe as a middle name. I mean, he practically raised me and was more of a father to me than mine ever was. It just seems right."

"Ace, I think that sounds perfect."

"What about a middle name?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

She slapped his arm playfully "Well think its time for you to actually put those brain cells to work!"

Logan looked thoughtful for a moment "I can't think of anything."

"Logan!"

"Calm down Ace, its not like we have to figure them out now."

"I know, but I want to." She said. Roy yawned and stretched.

Logan smiled. "Hey Ace, why don't you try to get some sleep. It'll be awhile before we get home and you are exhausted."

"I'm okay" she said yawning again.

"Liar."

"I'm fine."

Logan rolled his eyes "I'll make you a deal. You sleep and I'll but all my Yale graduate brains into figuring out a name."

"Well, I guess I'm a little tired. That bathroom floor wasn't all that comfortable."

"Told ya, see I'm always right!"

Rory muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Logan asked.

"Oh nothing, just that maybe I should walk because clearly there isn't enough room for both of us in this car."

"Good night Rory." He said as she smirked at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay so I hope you all enjoyed that. It was a bit of a space filler, but I thought that we needed some cute Rory/Logan moments.

Devaney


	14. Armor, Grandfathers and Mind Blowing Sex

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Attention everyone, in my world Lane is not pregnant…nor will she become pregnant in the near future. She is married to Zach though. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Anne Delaney, who is my Lane, beta, and partner in all things scheming.

Oh and just a side note to everyone reading my Trory story 'Home From Nowhere', Chapter Two will be posted this weekend.

Read and Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14: Armor, Grandfathers and Mind Blowing Sex

Logan pulled into his parking spot at the apartment and looked over at Rory. She was sleeping peacefully, one hand resting on her stomach. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he pulled out his cell phone and started emailing work.

Rory opened her eyes and stretched turning to look at Logan. "Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"How long have we been here?"

"Not long, want to head inside."

"Mmmm" she nodded sleepily.

They got out of the car and headed inside with hands clasped.

"Home sweet home" Logan said as he opened the door to the apartment.

Rory walked over to see 'Henry' the suit of armor. "This is going to have to go."

"What? Why? I thought you liked Henry?"

"I love Henry but he's sharp and carries a real sword, not exactly the most ideal décor for a baby."

Logan sighed "Fine I'll move Henry to the office, oh better yet I'll give him to Finn for Christmas. He hates this thing, and that way I won't have to spend any money on him." He finished with a laugh.

Rory giggled "You are awful!"

Logan pulled her close "And that is exactly why you love me"

"Really and here I thought I was with you just for the money?"

"So you're a Gold-digger now?"

"I prefer the term 'investor'."

Logan was about to reply when both their cell phones and the land-line started ringing.

"Hello" Rory said as she grabbed her cell letting the answering machine get the land line.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai greeted her, "Do you enjoy torturing mommy?"

"No… well at least not all the time, why?"

"Because I received no call informing me whether or not your sperm donor still has both his legs today."

"Oh that."

"Yes that"

"It went horrible to sum it up"

"Oh babe that sucks"

"Yeah it does."

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I want to talk mom but I just cant right now."

"No problem hon. But remember I expect all details, or else mommy will steal the elixir of life."

"Huh?"

"Coffee!!!!!! My God you're slow in the mornings!"

"Love you mom! GOODBYE"

"You are hanging up on the women who created you!" Lorelai dramatically declared

"And I have no trouble doing so!"

"Devil child!!!"

"Bye" Rory said as she snapped the phone shut, and turned to listen to Logan's conversation.

"Sure Gramps, no problem. Yes she is, do you want to talk to her." Logan handed the phone to Rory.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger."

"Hello Rory, and please call me Elias, Mr. Huntzberger makes me feel dead."

Rory laughed. "Okay Elias."

"Now dear I am just calling to apologize for the appalling behavior of my son and his wife yesterday. There is no excuse for what they did and I have had a nice little chat with Mitchum. Nothing he said is to be taken to heart, alright?"

"Don't worry; I've decided to repress most of last night's events." Rory replied

"Even the sex?" Logan stage whispered laughing as Rory elbowed him in the ribs.

"Good plan." Elias continued. "Now I called my grandson for two reasons. One to assure him that despite his fathers wishes he still has a job at the Huntzberger Group if he likes. The second was to yell at him for being ridiculously irresponsible and for getting you pregnant."

Rory laughed.

Elias continued the smile evident in his voice "Now Rory I would like to offer my congratulations, and to express my hopes that I will be able to visit my great grandchild."

"Of course Elias, you are always welcome at our home. And thank you again for everything you've done" Rory responded with sincerity.

"Thank you, Rory. I'm glad that my grandson has finally found someone worth dating. Tell Logan I will call him tomorrow, goodbye."

"Bye." Rory said. She turned back to Logan. "Your grandfather says that he'll call you tomorrow and that he loves me more than you."

Logan reached for her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Who wouldn't?" he asked with a smile. "Now what was that about forgetting the mind-blowing sex from last night?"

Rory smiled coyly "What mind-blowing sex?" she asked innocently and then ran to the bedroom with Logan on her heels. She jumped onto the bed and Logan started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Crap." She said sitting up.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Someone called the apartment while we were on the cell phones." She called back as she walked towards the phone. She hit PLAY on the machine and jumped.

"RORY GILMORE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! We've been friends forever, and yet I'm totally clueless with the goings on in your life! Now i just want to remind you of the teddy grams we shared and the CD's i let you borrow. And then i just have one question: WHY THE HELL DID I JUST FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE PREGNANT FROM KIRK! I MEAN KIRK, HOW THE HELL DOES KIRK KNOW BEFORE YOU'RE BEST FRIEND?? CALL ME! LIKE SOON! Oh and Logan? You better find a good place to hide, because otherwise I am going to find you and kick your stupid, trust-fund-spoiled-rich-boy ass!"

Rory started laughing as Logan walked into the room looking very confused.

"Um, Ace who was that leaving death threats on our answering machine?"

"That would be Lane."

"She sounded mad."

"Just a little."

He gulped "Does she usually threaten people?"

Rory shook her head "No, just the ones that I date."

"Well that's a relief." He said.

Rory laughed "She's going to kill me. I should probably call her back."

"You do that. And I'm going to go find a hiding place, just in case."

Rory laughed as Logan walked off and picked up the phone dialing the familiar number.

"Hello." Lane asked picking up.

"I'm sorry." Rory said.

"Who is this?" Lane asked "It couldn't possibly be my best friend, because she's clearly stranded somewhere. I mean what other reason could there be for not calling me and telling me she's pregnant?"

"Lane…"

"Oh so it is you. Hmm now answer this question: Did you suddenly loose you mind?"

Rory sighed "No."

"Did you fall and hit your head and get amnesia?"

"No."

"Did Logan lock you in a closet?"

"Of course not."

"Is Kirk wrong about you being pregnant."

Rory cringed as she responded "No."

"Okay then what's you excuse?"

"You were on tour with the band. You guys were having a blast and I didn't want to freak you out."

"C'mon Rory we did have phones on this tour. You could have called me and told me and that would have been it."

"Lane be serious. Are you actually saying that you would have talked to me on the phone and not rush home?"

Rory heard Lane hesitate, seeing Rory's reasoning "I guess I would have wanted to see you."

"I told you. I just didn't want to ruin the tour. You guys have been looking forward to it for months. So fight over?" Rory asked.

"Fight over." Lane agreed "So Rory do you have anything to tell me?" she asked with fake innocence.

"Actually I do. I'm pregnant Lane."

"Really! Oh my God! I cant believe it!" Lane screamed.

Rory laughed.

"You do know that I'm going to have to kick Logan's ass. It's my duty as the best friend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Have you told you grandparents yet?"

"Don't remind me of that!" Rory groaned "I was hoping that I could just fake sick every Friday for the next few months. But we did tell Logan's parents."

"Really?"

Rory smiled at Lane's screech when she filled her in on everything that happened. Two hours later they were still on the phone.

"Logan sounds like a good guy." Lane said.

"He is." Rory responded seriously "So can I tell him to come out of hiding yet?"

"Nah, lets see how long 'till he does." Lane sighed "Wow, I'm married, and you're pregnant. I guess we're all grown up now?"

"I guess so."

"Pinkie swear we'll be friends forever." Lane said, just like they did when they were younger.

"Pinkie swear." Rory promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this. Lane's freak out was modeled after my best friend, who's death threats are the silver lining in all relationship trouble. Please hit the pretty review button. Next Chapter is dinner with the Gilmores…it's almost finished, I just need some motivation. 15 reviews sounds like motivation to me, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

XOXO

Devaney


	15. Death By Gilmore

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Happy weekend everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (as you are the reason that I am posting this today!). I hope everyone's weekends are better than mine, as I am stuck inside studying while it pours in rain outside! Cheery eh?

So here you have it the long awaited telling the Gilmore's!

Devaney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15: Death by Gilmore

"Logan have you seen my shoes?" Rory called from the depths of their walk in closet.

"Ace, sweetheart, you're going to have to narrow that down for me."

"The black ones."

Logan shook his head dumped out the remainder of his coffee and walked over to the closet. "Rory you have 80 pairs of shoes, 50 of which are some shade of black."

"Shut up!" Rory mumbled from behind a stack of clothes.

"Ace, c'mon its just dinner with your grandparents, it doesn't matter what you wear."

Rory turned to glare at him suspiciously "How in God's name are you so calm?"

"Because Ace," he said as he wrapped an arm around her "I've had coffee today."

"Jerk," she said as she swatted his arm "this is no fair, I have to be fat AND give up coffee. How did I get the short end of this deal?"

"I'm sorry, but I do have to live without something."

"Logan I told you we can still have sex."

He laughed "Not that, although thank God for small miracles, but as I was saying I just finished dumping the last of our booze down the drain."

"What?"

"I spend to much time partying, it's not fair to you and it's not fair to our kid. I think," He took a deep breath "that its time that I grew up."

Rory clutched both hands to her chest and gasped.

"Ace you okay?" Logan asked worried.

Rory snickered "Yeah, but my hearing must be going though because I swear I heard Logan Huntzberger say that he was going to grow up."

Logan rolled his eyes and turned her back towards the closet "Why don't you go find your shoes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory gulped as she got out of the car.

"Relax Ace, compared to my parents this will be nothing." Logan said as he took Rory's hand and they walked to the door.

"Fine then you can ring the bell."

Now Logan looked nervous "You know what?" he said turning to her "there's something at the office I forgot to get. You go inside; I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Chicken" she said sticking her tongue out and she pressed the bell.

"Good evening, may I take your coats?" the maid asked as she opened the door.

"LORELAI I CANT BELIEVE YOU COULD BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!"

Logan, Rory and the maid all started at the sound of Emily's voice. Rory turned to the frightened maid "We'll show ourselves to the living room, why don't you go hide in the kitchen?"

"Thank you ma'am" she replied and hurried away.

"Alright" Rory said "Let's go get the execution over with."

They walked into the living room and then suddenly the room was silent. "Hi, Grandma." Rory said timidly.

Emily just nodded in Rory's direction. Richard on the other hand got up to greet Rory and Logan albeit very coldly.

"So how are you?" Rory asked.

The room remained speechless.

"How's the DAR Grandma" Rory ventured again.

"Fine." Emily replied shortly.

Lorelai shot Rory a 'run for your life' look.

Rory opened her mouth to speak again and was interrupted.

"I can't believe you Rory! This is incredibly irresponsible of you. I am ashamed of you, I thought you knew better! And after all we've done for you!"

Logan interrupted angrily "She didn't do this by herself."

Emily turned her glare on him "Don't even get me started with you young man!"

"Grandma" Rory gasped "Stop it!"

"Rory don't you dare speak to me in that tone."

Rory was angry. "Grandma, I am a guest here, as is Logan. If you can't treat us as guests then I apologize but we will have to cut this evening short."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" Emily's tone was deadly "you have screwed up. You have ruined not only your and Logan's reputations but also those of your families. I suggest you keep your mouth shut while the grown ups here discuss how we are going to attempt to solve your problem for you."

"Now Mom," Lorelai tried to speak but Emily cut her off.

"Lorelai, be quiet! I'm sure that if it wasn't for her upbringing Rory wouldn't even be in this situation!"

Lorelai stood up furiously "What is that supposed to mean mother?! I had a completely different upbringing than Rory, and I got pregnant at 16!"

"Yes but we didn't approve of this!"

"And you think I do!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I would have loved if Rory was older and married before she had a kid. But I love her and respect her judgment and I believe that she can deal with this! She's smart, a hell of a lot smarter than I ever was. They made a mistake."

"It's a hell of a mistake!" Emily ignored her daughter and turned back to Rory and Logan. "You will get married, there is no way out of that. It will happen soon, and quietly. This will not get out to the public, because I swear to God this family will NOT go through another scandal!"

Rory, Logan and Lorelai all started angrily but Richard beat them all.

"Emily that is enough! They are not children." He said. "They are adults, and have proven themselves to be responsible. Rory is right, although we are all upset in this rather unexpected turn of events; she is a guest and our granddaughter. I trust that she and Logan can figure this out" he smiled slightly in Rory's direction "they are both very bright and they should know that they have our support."

"Have our support!" Emily sputtered, "Richard I think you've gone deaf, this girl has just ruined her own future, undermined her education and has put a stain on this family's name. How in God's name can you say that they have our support?"

"Because Emily, they do." He turned away from his wife and back to Rory and Logan "Now, have you two thought of what you're going to do?"

Rory took a deep breath still boiling from what her grandmother said "Actually Grandpa, I think we have a plan."

"This is new" Lorelai commented.

Rory looked over at Logan "Actually it's very new."

"Well Rory please tell us about this plan of yours" Richard said while Emily remained stonily silent.

Rory filled them all in on what happened at the Huntzberger dinner and then proceeded with what Logan and she had decided. "I'm going to have to take half a semester off. I see no way out of that. The baby is due in the beginning of January so I will have to stop school a month before then. I have talked to all my teachers and they agree that I can complete the required work for those courses at home in order to be ready for the finals, which I will take just before the baby is born." She turned to Logan and nodded for him to continue.

"I have talked to my Grandfather, who disagrees with my father's opinion on the situation. He's given me a job as Editor in Chief of the Northern Journal, a recently acquired paper that is less then 15 minutes from New Haven. I can do a lot of the work from home and my hours will be extremely flexible. I'm taking all of January off, and my Grandfather has assured me that if I need more it will be no problem."

"We're turning Logan's office into the nursery" Rory continued "because it has the best view and we are moving his office to the junk room. That's basically all we have planned right now."

"I'm impressed" Richard declared "you have both thought this through and have dealt with it as adults, I'm proud of you both. I am disappointed in both of you for getting into this situation, but I am proud of how you're handling it."

Lorelai cleared her throat.

"Yes mom" Rory said smiling.

"I was just thinking that New Haven is so far away-"she started to say before Rory cut her off.

"Don't worry Mom, you have first baby-sitting rights."

"Yes!" Lorelai declared punching her fist in the air.

Richard shook his head at his daughter "I don't think I will ever understand you Lorelai."

"Don't worry Grandpa" Rory said smiling for the first time since she arrived "you aren't the only one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this (I had fun writing Emily's part!). Now I must confess that I am stuck, everything up until this point has been planned out. Now however I have severe writers block, and could really use some help. If you guys have anything that you would like me to write about (anything at all) I could use any suggestion you have.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!

Devaney


	16. Times Two

Hey everyone! Okay so here is my very short update of LTH. I felt horrible for leaving you guys without an update so I wrote a quick one to keep you going. Thanks for all the good wishes (he said –and I quote- "Jeez you'd think I was dying or something.")

For all of you reading Home From Nowhere I should have an update up within the next few days. Thanks for sticking with me, you all are awesome!!!

Devaney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16: Times Two

"Logan?" Rory asked on the car ride home from Emily and Richard's "am I still breathing?"

Logan looked over in concern "Yes, why Ace?"

"Because that means that I just told my grandparents that I was pregnant out of wedlock and Grandma didn't beat me to death with the crystal candle sticks."

Logan smiled turning his attention back to the road "She wouldn't have used crystal."

"Huh?" Rory asked snapping back into reality.

"I said, 'She wouldn't have used the crystal candlesticks."

"And why is that."

"They would have broken on your thick head, she would have needed something more effective, like super reinforced steel."

"Hush you! Shouldn't you be focusing on driving? I mean what happened to that 'it's time to grow up' resolution?"

Logan smirked "I never said it would happen in a day."

Rory smacked her forehead "Greeeaaatt, now he's a comedian."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan! We are going to be late!" Rory yelled from the door the next morning.

"Calm down Ace, they won't shoot you for being five minutes late!"

"I know they won't shoot me for being five minutes late, but **I** will shoot you because we are twenty minutes late!" Rory called back, tapping her foot impatiently by the front door.

"I'm ready, we can go now." Logan said walking out the door and towards the elevators.

Rory counted down in her head "Five…four…three…two…one…"

"Shit." Logan said as he walked back into the apartment. "I forgot pants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Drive faster!" Rory commanded from the passenger seat.

"No."

"Logaan!" she whined.

"Ace, we are on our way to an ultrasound. Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but if we all die in a fiery crash while trying to get there it will defeat the purpose of having the appointment in the first place."

Rory crossed her arms and pouted "I hate logic."

"And I hate Mondays, but they happen once in a while."

"Shut up and drive Grandma!"

Logan slowed down and laughed as Rory crossed her arms and huffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory watched amused as Logan tapped his foot over and over again in the waiting room.

"Who's fidgeting now?" Rory asked.

Logan rolled his eyes.

Rory was about to respond when the nurse called their names, "Ms. Gilmore? The doctor will see you now."

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it as they walked into the examination room.

"Good afternoon." The doctor said as he walked in. "My name is Dr. Taylor and I'll be taking care of you today." He flipped through some papers "Well it seems that congratulations are in order."

Logan squeezed Rory's hand and she smiled.

Dr. Taylor flipped the chart closed and turned back to Rory. "So today is you're your first ultrasound. So if you could lie down then we'll get started."

"There's your baby" The doctor announced ten minute later. "Here are the feet." The doctor said pointing out a spot on the fuzzy ultrasound picture. "And the head." He gestured to another spot.

Logan smiled down at Rory. She was about to open her mouth when the doctor said "Hmm that's interesting."

"What?" Rory and Logan asked at the same time. "Is there anything wrong?" Logan asked starting to panic.

The doctor chuckled "Nothing is wrong, well unless you'd be upset if I don't you that you were having twins!"

"What!" They said unanimously jaws dropping.

"See right there" Dr. Taylor said pointing to the picture "we have one head, and then over here there is another."

"Twins." Logan repeated and whistled under his breath. He looked down at Rory who was crying as she smiled.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Dr. Taylor said and then left the room.

"You okay Ace?" Logan asked holding on to her hand.

She nodded "Two kids."

"I know." He replied

"Double the responsibility."

"I know."

She shook her head and laughed "We are never sleeping again."

He laughed too "Somehow I don't see that as a bad thing."

Rory's awestruck face slipped for a second "I have to have two kids."

"Ace we've been over this."

"No Logan I mean I have to HAVE two kids…" she shook her head "And my mother made having one sound horrible enough."

Logan started laughing. "What?" she asked furious that he was laughing at her.

"It's just that I don't think I've ever been happier to be male."

"Shut up!" she said seriously and then she started laughing too.

Logan bent down and kissed Rory gently. "Are you happy?" She asked him.

"Yeah" he said and smiled "I was thrilled beyond belief when we were having one kid, but two, well I don't think I will ever be happier."

She smiled and kissed him back. A few moments later Dr. Taylor walked back in.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" He asked.

"No!" they both said at the same time. "We'd like it to be a surprise." Rory responded.

The doctor nodded "Well I think that's about it. You need to make an appointment with the secretary for next month. Oh and would you like a print out of the picture?"

They nodded and Rory silently counted in her head "Actually do you think we could have 83?" she asked seriously.

Logan burst into laughter at the look on the doctor's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed that… I spent hours trying to decide between names and I came up with two favorites and I just couldn't decide so voila, twins it is!

Please Review!!!

-Devaney


	17. Finn, Enough Said

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mass of papers covering the floor in my room.

A/N: Evening. Okay so here is a quick update, and I'm sorry for the huge gaps between new chapters these days. School is getting mental and I'm currently juggling a paper on the hormones found in the brain, an essay on whether or not we should untie foreign aid and a test on quadratics. My profs clearly think that it's possible to go with no sleep.

Read and enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17: Finn…Enough Said.

"I think we bought too much stuff Ace!" Logan said walking into the apartment. It had been three weeks since they had gotten the news about having twins, this was the first Saturday they had both been free and Rory had demanded to go shopping.

Rory shook her head "We so didn't buy too much stuff."

"Ace look at me!" Rory put down the one small bag she was carrying and looked over at Logan, who was carrying ten bags in each hand. She held back a laugh. "Well at least you're getting exercise."

"I can think of a much better way to exercise." He said his voice full of innuendo.

"Okay mate time to break this up before I really need therapy." A familiar voice said from the couch.

Rory jumped and gasped but Logan just laughed. "Finn?" he asked.

"For God's sake who else would it be?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to them.

"You scared me!" Rory said hitting him on the arm.

"I thought you were on a business trip?" Logan said but Finn ignored them both.

"I was." He replied "But then I received a group email, in which one of my stupid friends chatted about his life and work and then at the bottom in really fine print notifies me that 'by the way Rory is pregnant.'"

Rory turned on Logan "I thought you said that you called everyone!"

Logan shrugged looking sheepish "I didn't want to interrupt everyone's schedules."

"So us becoming parents isn't reason enough for us to use up ten minutes of time for!" Rory said. "These people are our friends and you can't even call them! You send them an email!" she yelled. "Well I can see that you're absolutely thrilled about being a dad!" she spat the words at him and then stormed out of the room.

Logan glared at Finn "Thanks a lot man." He said and then went after Rory. "Ace?" he called as he walked in to their bedroom. "Ace?" he said again as he looked in the closet

"What?" she sniffed from behind a pile of clothes.

He shook his head trying not to smile "Why don't you come out here?"

She pouted like a little kid "I don't want to."

"Why not?" he asked as he took a seat on the floor.

"Because I just acted like a complete idiot to you and I'm just going to sit in here will the dirty laundry until I die."

Logan chuckled "I'm sorry to tell you this, but that plan might not work our so well."

"And why is that? I think it's a perfect plan…" she said peeking out from behind a sweater.

He nodded "Never mind, you're right. You can just raise our children from inside this closet…do you want me to move the microwave in here?"

"Shut up." She said trying not to smile.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I should have called everyone."

"It's okay Logan; I just seem to be freaking out about everything these days."

He reached out for her hand and helped her up and kissed her quickly "I'm still sorry, I am really proud to be having kids. If you want you and Lorelai can make me walk around with a neon sign on my head, that's how happy I am."

She nodded "Let's go talk to Finn."

"Do we have to?" Logan whined, joking.

"Yes we do, because I'm sure he can tell me where they manufacture neon sign hats."

Logan rubbed his forehead "Why do I fuel the madness?" he asked a shirt near his head as he followed her out of the cramped room.

"Hi Finn." Rory said walking over to give him a hug.

"Hello love! How are you? And I here that congratulations are in order."

"Thanks!" Rory said warmly "I'm good, how bout you Finn?"

"Well, besides the coronary that Logan gave me I'm doing quite well thanks."

"Oh shut up." Logan said as he walked over to the fridge.

"Grab me a beer." Finn called to him.

"I don't have any." Logan shouted back.

"Fine then, vodka."

"Nope."

"Tequila?"

"None."

"Scotch?"

"Sorry."

"Gin, now for God's sake please tell me you have gin!"

"Sorry, man the place is dry."

"Bloody hell! First you give me a heart attack and then you tell me you don't have booze? What the hell is this, torture?"

Rory walked over to wrap her arms around Logan. "No Finn, this is Logan deciding that he's going to grow up."

Finn sank down onto the couch "Love, do you mind repeating that because I must be going deaf?"

Logan rolled his eyes "No more partying Finn, I'm all grown up."

Finn's jaw dropped, shocked "Jeez now I really need a drink."

Logan laughed at his friends face "We have apple juice."

Finn gave Logan a disgusted look and turned to Rory "Do me a favor Love, if I ever start talking about nonsense like growing up, smack me really hard."

Rory nodded "No problem Finn."

"Good. Okay now that I have that settled, Rory do you mind if I take my good friend here down to the pub for a drink, to celebrate the news. Now keep in mind that if you say no you'll be stuck with my company for the rest of the evening."

"God forbid." Rory said seriously "Go get out of here."

"Thanks Love!" Finn said running out the door.

"I'll see you in a bit Ace." Logan said walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Go have fun!" She said pushing him out the door. "Logan." She called as he got in the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Finn keeps his pants on this time!"

Logan laughed as the doors closed. "Where are we headed?" he asked Finn.

"Actually mate there is this place I went to last night that had the best service."

Logan rolled his eyes "Let me guess, waitress with read hair."

"Christ, I'm getting predictable!" Finn said as he pressed the button for the lobby. "Congratulations mate." He added as the elevator started to move.

"Thanks." Logan grinned just thinking about it. "Hey Finn?" he asked as they walked out onto the street.

"Yeah mate?"

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. I'll update as soon as possible, thanks for reading. Alright I'm off to go burry myself in books again.

Devaney


	18. Never Letting Go

A/N: here you go sorry it took so long.

Before we begin I just have something to say to iwannabegilmore: I promise that marriage will come up in the next chapter! I swear on Gilmore girls! I just had to get some emotional baggage out of the way first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 18: Never Letting Go

"Logan!" Rory screamed.

"Shit." Logan groaned as he jumped up knocking over a lamp with his head in the process.

"What Ace?" he yelled back concerned as he walked towards the scream.

"Spider!"

"What?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"Spider." She repeated pointing at the floor.

He shook his head "are you telling me that you are dragging me out of bed and into the kitchen at 2 in morning for a bug?"

"Yes." She replied as though it was the most rational thing in the world.

"I'm living with a maniac!" he said as he bent down.

"I'm not a maniac!" she protested as she backed away from the offending insect, her hands protectively on her round stomach. "Don't hurt it!"

"Ace it's almost 3 in the morning do you really think that I care if I hurt a damn insect?"

"Logan you can't hurt him!"

"And why is that?"

"Because spiders eat mosquitoes and mosquitoes carry and spread harmful diseases. And what if one of the evil mosquitoes were to" she paused while she knocked on the wooden cutting board "bite one of our kids and infect them with some horrible disease!

"Okay!" he surrendered reaching for a piece of paper and a coffee mug. "What are you doing up anyway?" he asked.

"I was getting up for a drink, but then I saw Charles."

"Who the hell is Charles?" he asked as he trapped the spider.

"Charles is the spider." She said.

"You named the damn spider?"

"Yes." She said defensively "He's alive too! He deserves a name."

"That's insane." He commented.

"No its not." She said her eyes watering.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No…yes."

"Ace, I was just joking, I didn't mean it." he said putting the paper and the mug with the spider on the counter.

"I know." She sniffed. "It's these stupid hormones. My mother told me that I should buy a new pair of shoes and I freaked and almost clawed her eyes out."

He pulled her into a hug. "Well then I guess I just won't talk about shoes for a little while."

She pulled back suddenly and smiled grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. "Feel."

Logan eyes lit up.

"You okay there?" she asked "Do you need a glass of water or a time machine?"

"What?" he asked.

"Every time you feel them kick, you look like you did the first time."

"It's amazing." He said "No matter how many times it happens, it's still absolutely amazing."

The babies kicked again. "I think they're saying 'hi' to you daddy."

"Hey there." Logan said, and the babies kicked harder.

"I think they really like you." Rory said placing her hand on top of his.

They moved to sit on the couch, leaving Charles trapped under the mug.

"I love you." Logan said kissing her.

Rory laughed as the babies kicked. "I think they're jealous." She said.

Logan bent his head to press a kiss to her stomach "I love you guys too." He whispered.

After a while Rory stood up yawning. "Time for bed, daddy." She said pulling Logan off the couch.

He nodded as he rubbed his eyes, taking hold of her hand as they walked to the bedroom. They crawled into bed, snuggling underneath the covers. Logan was so tired that he didn't even flinch when Rory pressed her ice cold toes against his leg.

He was just drifting to sleep when Rory poked him in the shoulder. "Logan, you never took Charles outside."

"I'll do it in the morning." He mumbled.

"No," she said poking him again "now please."

"Maniac." He mumbled.

"Lazy ass." She replied.

"Shh, your going to teach our kids bad habits." He said as he pulled her closer and closed his eyes again.

"Logan…" she said again.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled "Logan's not here right now. Please go back to sleep and he'll call you back as soon as he's conscious."

"Fine." She said closing her eyes.

He smiled, and then they both drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan!" get the phone.

"Kind of busy right now Ace!"

"Logan!" she whined

"Ace" he whined back teasing her.

"Urgh fine!" she walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Fruit of my loins!"

"Hey mom."

"Are you and the rehabilitated playboy coming down this weekend?"

"Um. sure i guess."

"That's great cause i need your opinion on a bunch of wedding- Sookie are you  
okay!?"

"Mom what's happening!"

"Sorry kid gotta go I will call you later!" Lorelai said and then hung up.

"Was that your mom?" Logan asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. I think Sookie set the kitchen on fire again."

"Thank God for insurance." he replied laughing. "I though it might be my grandfather, he wanted to have us over for dinner again."

"Again?" she asked. "We were there twice last week!"

Logan shrugged "Don't look at me; you're the one he likes!"

She laughed "Shut up, he like you too."

"But you're prettier."

She shrugged "Well I'm not arguing with you there. Anyways I'm not complaining, I love that we're close with him." She sat down on the couch. "So what was so important that you made your very pregnant girlfriend get up to get the phone."

"7 1/2 months is not that pregnant." Logan said teasingly.

"Fine then." she replied "next time you can be the one who's pregnant and  
we'll see how you like it."

Logan shuddered "I take it back!"

"Told ya!"

"Ace, you said next time..." Logan said after a moment.

"Oh...um...well...I didn't mean, ...um" Rory looked at her feet avoiding his  
glance.

Logan wrapped an arm around her "How 'bout we see how the first two work  
out?" he said.

"Okay." she replied "can I see what you were working on now?"

"Sure." he smiled and pulled a black piece of fabric out of his pocket.

"Logan is that what I think it is?" Rory said backing away.

He laughed at her expression "I knew the blindfold would come in handy  
again!"

"I refuse!" Rory said.

"Fine then, no surprise for you!"

She hesitated and then grabbed the blindfold from his hand "Fine." she huffed "But this is the last time, after this we burn this thing!"

"Whatever you say Ace." he said tying the fabric in place.

He led her across the apartment and into a room. He positioned her by the doorway and then pulled the blindfold off. "Surprise." he whispered.

She looked around the room in awe. "You...you finished the nursery!" she gasped taking in the fresh paint.

"Yep."

"Logan, this is incredible!"

"Why thank you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, something that had become more difficult with her ever growing stomach. "You're incredible!" she whispered.

"I know." he replied smugly. She hit his shoulder. "And you're not so bad yourself Ace."

"Better." she replied.

She twisted out of his arms to look at the room again. It was exactly what she imagined. Yellow walls with two bassinets lined up in the center. There were stuffed animals that Lorelai had bought on shelves on the far wall. And the ridiculously expensive mobiles that her grandmother had insisted on buying were hung above the spot where the cribs would eventually go. She couldn't ask for more, it was perfect.

She felt the babies kick and grabbed on to Logan's hand holding it to her stomach. "Feel." She said.

He smiled down as he felt the babies kick.

"Hey!" Rory said to her stomach. "Don't kick your brother!"

"Brother?" Logan asked confused.

"Just guessing." She replied. "But wouldn't it be nice to have one of each?"

"Yeah it would, although I'm happy with whatever you have in there."

"Really?"

"Of course." He said looking down at her as though she was insane.

"Even if you get two daughters who put lipstick on you while your sleeping."

Logan shrugged "I'd love every minute of it. Plus Colin and Finn have already done that to me so, I promise I won't be too traumatized."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Not today." He replied.

"Well I lo…" she was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hold on." She said walking out of the nursery and into the living room in search of the phone.

"No fair!" he said following her.

"Oh shut up and help me find the phone." She said smacking his arm.

"Not when you treat me like this." He whined, holding the phone over his head and out of reach.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" she said trying to grab the phone.

"Love you too!" he said kissing her quickly as he passed her the phone and then flopped down on the couch.

"Hello?" she said picking up the phone in mid laugh.

"Rory?"

"Who is this?" she asked sitting down beside Logan.

"Are you actually telling me that you don't recognize your own dad?" Chris replied.

"Dad?" she asked shocked, falling back more against the pillows.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"Um, nothing much?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…nothing exciting." She said gripping Logan's hand.

"Oh so that rumor going around that you may or may not be pregnant, isn't true?"

"Oh that." She said.

"So Rory anything you want to tell me?" Chris said calmly, but Rory could here the anger in his voice.

"Um, I'm pregnant." She said not knowing what to say.

"Well thanks for telling me." Chris said sarcastically "So let me guess, I'm the last one to know?"

Rory paused.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Dad…"

"Dad, what, Rory? What are you going to say to me, how the hell do you plan on justifying the fact that you couldn't take two minutes to call and tell your father that you're pregnant?"

"Dad I wanted to."

"But what Rory? Did your mother tell you to leave me out of it?"

"No! Mom didn't tell me to do anything!" she said angrily sitting up and letting go of Logan's hand.

"So what Rory? What brilliant excuse do you have for leaving me out of this…again?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this! I knew it!"

"And how would you know that?"

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" she stood up and stared to pace, ducking out from Logan's hand when he placed it on her shoulder. "You can't let me be happy! And whenever I try to talk to you blame it on mom!"

"Rory…" Logan and her father said at the same time.

"Does it sound familiar now dad?" She yelled into the receiver "Because it should. You do it every time! And I'm tired of it!"

"Ace, baby, please calm down!" Logan said, but she ignored him.

"I'm tired of it dad." She said completely calm now. "I'm tired of this, all of this and I will not put myself through this any more!"

"Rory, come on." Chris started to argue.

"No dad. I'm done." She slammed the phone down.

"Ace…" Logan said quietly, approaching her.

She spun around. "What did I just do?" she whispered.

"Hey come here." He said pulling her back to the couch, and wrapping his arms around you.

She let him hug her for a second before sitting up again. "I'm not upset?" she phrased it as a question.

"You're not?" he replied.

"No…I'm…relieved, I guess."

"About what?"

"I'm just tired of him bailing on me. All my life it's been him leaving, and screwing up. And every time he walks back through the door with a smile, a present and an apology I forgive him…because I wish that each time it would be different."

Logan squeezed her hand.

"Talking to him right now, I felt like a little girl again. Do you know what I did on my seventh birthday?" she asked.

"No I don't." he replied although he knew it was rhetorical.

"I turned the couch around to face the door and sat there all night with a piece of cake and the phone in my hand. Just waiting for him to show up, and he never did." A tear fell down her face and she wiped it away. "For my entire childhood every time I blew out candles or saw a shooting star all I would wish for was that dad would come home and that we could be a family."

"Ace." Logan said quietly her words tugging at his heart.

"It never came true." She said meeting his gaze directly. "I'm done being let down by him. And I don't feel bad; you can only get so many second chances."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Logan brushed her hair back from her forehead "For not being able to fix his mistakes."

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too."

She stood up "I think I'm going to go have a nap, your children and my father have tired me out."

"Okay." He said deep in thought, he looked up. "Just wait until they're born." He teased.

She smiled a little "No these kids are going to take after their mom and be perfect little angels, unlike their daddy."

Logan watched as she walked towards the bedroom. "Chris is an idiot." He though. Loosing her was a mistake he was never going to make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Finally finished. I am so sorry that this post has taken forever but I have the next couple chapters partially written so they shouldn't take as long. This chapter was just a pain to write (and re-write and re-write!). Thanks to Anne Delaney for reading all of my chapter drafts and helping to turn them into something readable.

Hope you enjoyed it. Okay I promise to post another chapter within the next two days if you guys try to make me the happiest writer in the world and give me 23 reviews (that way we reach 200 for this story!).

Keep reading!

-Devaney.


	19. Blissful

Chapter Nineteen: Blissful

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Okay everyone here you go! I'm sorry for not updating but I ended up doing a re-write of this chapter because I re-read what I wrote the first time and hated it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's dedicated to iwannabegilmore who has been asking me since chapter one when they were going to talk about marriage. This chapter is not beta-ed so as not to keep you waiting any longer.

Oh and just to clear up the timeline, it's the beginning of December.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory Gilmore couldn't sleep. And for once it wasn't her fault, there was NO caffeine in her system…Logan had made sure of that. The second he found out she was pregnant he rid the apartment of coffee…he had even talked to the guys at her favourite coffee carts to make sure that she wasn't given a drop.

She was used to getting up in the middle of the night. Pregnancy had reduced her bladder to the size of a peanut. She closed her eyes again wishing her mind to stop working. It wasn't working. She sighed, her body needed sleep but her mind needed Logan. His side of the bed was empty and without him she just couldn't fall asleep.

She shut her eyes tight. And her hyperactive mind took her on a trip down memory lane. She was reliving the last 8 months. Everything from her plane ride to London, to the foot massages Logan had become particularly adept at giving. One more month, and they would be parents. She was ready now, they both were. When she thought about running around after two kids she no longer felt her head spin and her stomach clench. As unexpected as these kids may have been, they were wanted, more then she could ever say. She loved them with her while heart, and unlike her they would have a daddy who would be there for every moment of there lives.

She shifted, trying again in vain to fall asleep. Tonight just wasn't the night to have insomnia. Her mother was getting married tomorrow. She smiled at the thought. Finally Lorelai would get her happy ending. Everything was all set, there was snow on the ground, and Sookie had baked, and re-baked the cake 10 times. The flowers were ready, the dress was perfect, even Rory's dress looked good despite the fact that it had to be re-fitted 6 times to accommodate her stomach which never ceased to grow. The bachelorette party had gone off perfectly a week before much to Lorelai's dismay. She had wanted the party the night before, but when she had stumbled into the kitchen the next morning and saw her refection in the toaster she saw the method to her daughter's madness. Her mom's day was going to be perfect, unless her daughter fell asleep during the ceremony.

"I give up." She muttered. Slowly she got out of bed her heavy rounded stomach making it difficult. She walked into the living room and squinted at the glare of the lights.

"Jeez Logan do you think you could leave electricity for the rest of the city?" she teased.

Logan sitting in his favourite chair shook his head slowly "They're all okay with it, after all I am a Huntzberger."

Rory knew him so well that she could hear the resentment in the way he spoke, although less since his grandfather became a big part of their lives. She chose not to bring it up. "Huntz do you mind explaining why you're out here all alone at three in the morning? I mean normally I wouldn't complain but I can't sleep without you."

"Sorry Ace, I just got lost in thought."

She walked towards his open arms and at down on his lap. "Want to elaborate? Am I to heavy to sit on you?"

"Believe me Ace I wouldn't want you anywhere else." He hugged her tighter and placed a hand on her belly. "I was thinking" he continued "about you and our babies and how I never want either of you anywhere else but in my arms. And I was thinking about how Chris got left out of all you're childhood moments."

He felt Rory stiffen. "That was his choice. He had so many chances to be a father and he lost them. And I was the one who had to miss out; I didn't get a choice... I just didn't get a father."

He smoothed her hair "I know Ace…I was thinking about how even though my father was lousy at least he was a part of my life. Rory I don't want to have to explain anything like that to our kids. I never for a moment want them to doubt that they are loved by BOTH parents."

"Oh Logan believe me no one will ever doubt that."

"You told me once that it was hell every time you had to explain why you didn't have a dad and why you weren't like all the other kids with two parents…married."

Rory inhaled sharply.

"Ace…Rory you know I love you. I don't say it as often as I should but you mean everything to me. Sometimes I still lie awake at night and wondering how I managed to get you to look my way."

"Logan…"

"No Ace let me finish. Without you I am basically nothing, you make me the person I am. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you and God knows that you deserve so much more then I can offer."

"Logan that's not true!"

He moved her of his lap and knelt before the chair.

"Rory Ace Gilmore…I want to be with you forever. I want to laugh, kiss and make love with you for my whole life. There is no one else in this world for me, I want to see our children grow up and I want to crawl into bed with you every night exhausted but happy with you in my arms. There is no world for me where you don't exist and without you my life would never be complete."

Rory's eyes started to tear up.

"What I'm trying to say is…will you Rory Gilmore, the love of my life please marry me, undeserving as I may be?

"No…" she responded immediately nearly stopping his heart "I'm not marrying an undeserving man. I am marrying a wonderful man who I love with all my heart."

"So yes?"

"Of course Logan…of course I will marry you."

He pulled her onto her feet and into a crushing hug. "Thank you Ace!"

"You're crushing our children" she choked out laughing at his enthusiasm. He let go and instead pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Logan."

"Love you too."

"I just have one condition…" she mused as her kissed her neck.

Logan pulled back and looked at her face "What's that?"

"We have your grandfather tell your parents."

"Sure" he laughed "anything for you."

She smiled softly and he bent his head to kiss her.

"Everything for you Ace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory sweetheart, you really have to get up now."

"I don't want too."

"You're going to be late."

"So what?" she groaned, rolling over.

"Hon, it's a very important day, you can't be late."

"Why?" she asked rolling over on the couch to face her mother.

"I'm getting married!" Lorelai said smiling radiantly.

Rory smiled back at her. "You're getting married." She repeated smiling back at her.

Lorelai sat down on the couch by Rory's feet. "Mommy?" she asked.

"What sweetie?"

"I know it's your wedding day and all, but did you have to insist that I be here at 6 a.m., I mean the service inst until 2!"

"Cranky pants!" Lorelai teased, "I just wanted some mother/daughter time."

Rory sat up, perking up visibly. "Pedicures?" she asked.

"Sure! Well that and I just happened to notice the rock on your all important finger." Lorelai said knowingly.

Startled Rory looked down at her left hand; Logan had given her the ring last night. They had both decided that they would tell everyone after the wedding, not wanting to ruin Lorelai's big day. Rory had kept the ring on but had turned it around so that all it looked like was a gold band.

"How did you know?" Rory asked.

"Sweetie I'm your mother, you need to have a little more faith in my visual abilities."

Rory said there not quite sure what she should say.

Lorelai cleared her throat "Well I'm assuming that it's Logan."

"Of course it's Logan!" Rory said.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked as her daughter leaned up against her.

"I've never been happier in my life." Rory replied sincerity ringing out in each world "I want to spend my life with him."

Lorelai looked down at her baby girl, who wasn't really a baby anymore "Then I'm happy for both of you. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"I am mom I really am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The veil won't sit straight!" Lorelai shrieked as she looked in the mirror.

"Mom it looks fine."

"No it doesn't, the veil is crooked and the dress is caught up in the back and….and….just give me a second to find something else wrong because there is!"

Rory took hold of her mom's shoulders "Mom, you look absolutely beautiful, you're perfect…"

"Rory's right Lore."

Both Gilmore girls spun around to see Christopher standing in the doorway.

"What…what are you doing here?" Rory sputtered.

Chris took a step into the room, "Two reasons, one: I wanted to offer my congratulations and two: I have an apology to give to my daughter."

"Chris…" Lorelai started to say.

"Lore, you look perfect. I'm not here to cause a problem or a fight; I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you. As much as I wished it could be me, it never was. I wasn't right for you and that's okay. But you are my friend and I wanted to tell you that I am so glad that you've found the happiness that you've always deserved."

"Thanks Chris…" Lorelai started to say "Luke!" she gasped. "I have to tell him that you're here so that he won't freak out."

"I talked to him." Chris replied. "I told him why I was here and that I was happy for you…the both of you."

Lorelai walked forward and gave him a hug. "Thanks Chris and I hope you find it too."

"Happiness?" he asked, and she nodded. He smiled "I'm working on it."

Lorelai walked out of the room with a glance at Rory.

"Hi." Chris said.

"Hi." Rory said without emotion.

"I'm sorry." He said holding up a hand as Rory tried to interrupt. "And you were right. I can't keep doing the whole disappearing and then coming back thing. It's not fair."

He paused hoping Rory would say something but she remained silent. He continued "I was a crappy dad for most of your life, and that's something that I'll always have to miss out on. But I don't want to miss another moment. You're all grown up now, and believe me I know that you don't need me in your life, but I want to be in it. For the long run."

Rory crossed her arms "You can't walk out when ever you want. You can't leave and expect me to welcome you back. I'm not a toy dad, I never was and I'm tired of being dispensable."

"You're not dispensable, you never have been, I just wasn't grown up enough to realize what an amazing thing I had going. I know I can't walk in and out of your life Rory, well at least I do now."

"I want to believe that this time is different." She said.

"Just one more shot Rory, that's all I'm asking for. Just give me one more shot to make it up to you."

"I don't want you to make it up to me." She whispered "I just want you to be there."

"I will." He sighed. "I've learned my lesson, and I don't want to be someone that you hate."

'I don't hate you."

"That's a start." He said with a small smile.

Rory didn't say anything; she just looked down at her feet. Chris sighed and turned around heading for the door.

"I'm having twins." She said.

He turned around. "That's amazing."

She looked up "I'm engaged."

Chris's smiled never faltered "I'm so happy for you. When did this happen?"

"Logan proposed last night." She paused "he's a good guy dad, and he makes me happy."

"Well then, I'm glad."

They could here Sookie outside freaking our about the cake.

"I should probably get out there." Rory said.

"Yeah I better get going too."

"Dad?" Rory asked as they walked out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have coffee next week or something?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"You're not busy?"

"You name the time and place and I'll be there."

Rory smiled a little as she grabbed her bouquet, this time she knew he meant it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory watched as her mother walked down the aisle, her smile absolutely glowing. She was walking alone. Lorelai Gilmore had never needed anyone to give her away in her life; she had always made her own way. She had raised Rory by herself, but apart from their mother daughter bond Lorelai never depended on anyone. Until today.

Rory looked over at Luke. He was smiling, something that didn't happen too often. Rory followed his gaze to her mothers face. Their eyes were locked on each others, and there was so much love in that gaze that after a while Rory had to look away.

So she looked to Logan, who was sitting in the first pew. He wasn't watching the ceremony, when she turned her head she met his eyes. She smiled at him and he grinned back…they were both thinking the same thing; soon it would be their turn.

Lorelai reached the end of the aisle and the vows began. Rory watched as her mother repeated the vows with a confidence that she had never seen.

Rory reached a hand to her back which was starting to kill her, standing never used to be so hard. She felt Logan's eyes on her, concerned. She smiled a little at him, and focused back on the ceremony.

"With this ring, I take you, Luke Danes, as my husband." Lorelai said sliding a ring onto Luke's finger.

"With this ring, I _finally_ take you Lorelai Gilmore as my wife." Luke said smiling as he slid the ring onto Lorelai hand, where it would stay, for forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey kid!" Lorelai said making her way through the crowds of people. "How are you enjoying the party?"

Rory looked up at her mom taking her head of Logan's shoulder. "It's fabulous mom."

Lorelai shot a look at Logan that said, as soon as the speeches are over take her home!

"I'm not tired!" Rory protested.

"Sure you're not." Logan and Lorelai said at the same time.

"Attention everyone who is still sober enough to listen to me!" came a voice from the podium. Everyone turned to see Jess.

"Okay so as the best man, its time for me to make my speech. Which to be honest with you scares the crap out of me, partially because I hate public speaking and partially because I don't know if I can do Luke justice." He cleared his throat "Well at least it's not Lorelai." He said.

"Hey!" Lorelai said from the crowd.

Jess smiled "Luke is cranky, stubborn, unsociable, and gruff at the best of times."

This time it was Luke yelling "Hey!"

"But," Jess continued "he is also the best man I know. He took me in when I had nowhere to go, and dealt with me during my phase of being less than an upstanding citizen. He built a business, and cares more about this town than anyone would ever believe. And he makes damn good coffee."

"Hell yes!" half the town shouted.

"And now he has found someone who makes him happy. After years of helping other people, he has someone who loves him and makes him smile, a lot more then he used to. And I couldn't be happier for either of them. So thanks Luke, for pushing me in a lake, for swan hunting with me and for putting up with Lorelai, because God knows it isn't easy to love a Gilmore girl." Jess smirked and Lorelai just smiled resting her head on Luke's shoulder. "To Aunt Lorelai and Uncle Luke, may your lives be as good as the coffee he makes!"

"To Aunt Lorelai and Uncle Luke!" the crown repeated raising their glasses.

Rory, with Logan's help made here way to the podium. "Evening everyone. Now as Jess pointed out I have the difficult job, I have to do Lorelai justice, something that try as I might I don't think I can do. How do you sum up a woman who works her feet off building a home for me to live in, who builds a business from the ground up, who takes part in every town event there is, and who is the most generous, person I know. I don't think it's possible, but I will say this. Mom, for my whole life you have worked to get me where I am. You gave me a home, you gave me love, and you gave me encouragement. You were there for me, and now its time for you to have someone there for you. You have Luke now, and as a watched you walk down the aisle today I realized that I had never seen you smiled like that before. You were completely, blissfully, radiantly happy."

"Luke has been a dad to me for a long time and I don't know what I'd do without him. Not only would I be without good coffee but I would also be without a man who raised me almost as much as my mother did. All my life these two wonderful people have encouraged me to do whatever I wanted to do and have told me that I have the ability to become whoever I want to be, there was no limit, not even the sky could limit me in their eyes. Now I'm not president and I haven't cured the common cold, but I have done more then that. I have grown up with their love and their guidance and that is the best possible gift I could ever receive. To Mom and Luke, may you smile at each other for the rest of your life the way you're smiling right now."

Rory walked down from the podium only to be pulled into a crushing hug by her mother. "That was amazing kid."

"I love you mom."

"Sweetie you have no idea how much I love you back."

"Thanks Rory." Luke said hugging her when Lorelai had let go.

"I was the truth." She replied. "Luke?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…how would you feel if you were called grandpa?"

Luke didn't hesitate for a moment. "I would love it." he said smiling.

"Grandpa eh?" Jess asked walking up to them "Jeez you're getting old Luke."

"Thanks nephew."

Jess turned to Rory "Hey cuz, nice speech."

"You too." She smiled.

"So do I get to be Uncle Jess?" he asked smirking.

"Of course." She said laughing. "Just please don't corrupt my kids."

"Me?" he said innocently "What about your mother she'll corrupt them more then I ever could."

A piece of cookie hit him in the face, as Lorelai yelled "I heard that!"

Rory walked over to where Logan was standing. "So what did you think?" she asked.

"I think Lorelai has good aim."

She laughed "I meant about the speech."

"It was amazing Ace, no one could have done better."

"I think that you're a little biased." She said yawning.

"Well maybe just a little." He smirked. "Let's get you home, you look like you're going to pass out."

"Okay." She said too tired to argue as she leaned on him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she noticed his gaze.

"You're beautiful." He replied.

"I'm a blimp."

He laughed. "Well then you are the most beautiful blimp that I have ever laid eyes on."

"I love you too." She said sarcastically.

He bent down to kiss her. "You are gorgeous, and no matter what you look like or how many years go by, I am going to love you like this forever."

"What if…" he cut off her response with another kiss, and she gave up on talking, this was much better anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Aw! So sweet (at least in my mind). I'm not sure what the rest of you think but review and let me know. I hope I did it justice.

Keep reading,

Devaney


	20. Vegas Nightmare

Chapter Twenty: Vegas Nightmare

A/N: Here you go! Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these things. Anyway I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, Christmas, the time of gift giving, giving thanks for what you have, spending time with family and friends, and the least recognized but most important part of all, staring at your fiancés ass while he struggles to put up the Christmas tree.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Logan under the Christmas tree trying to get it to stand up straight.

Logan on the other hand failed to see the comedy.

"I'm am going to throw this thing out the window!" he said angrily pulling his head out from underneath the branches. He turned to face Rory who was turning red from the laughter she was choking on. He glared "And then I'm going to throw you out the window!"

"That's not very nice." She gasped between fits of laughter.

"At least I'm throwing the tree out first so you have something soft to land on!"

"C'mon Logan where's you're holiday spirit?"

"Ace I just spent two hours setting up all the decorations, I then went out and lugged this stupid tree home, and since then I have spent another hour with pine needles sticking in places I really don't want them! I couldn't find my holiday spirit with a magnifying glass!"

"Why don't you take a break? How bout you make some hot chocolate and we sit back and enjoy the glory of our unfinished, non-decorated tree."

Logan ran a hand through his hair pushing it out of his face. "Fine. I give up." He groaned as he got up and collapsed on the couch. He looked over at the tree "Wow it really is crooked isn't it?"

"Just a little." Rory replied trying hard not to laugh at the sight of their tree.

"Why again am I going through the pain of putting this tree up? We're spending Christmas Eve with my grandfather and Honor and Josh and then we're heading over to you're Mom's for Christmas with her and Luke."

"Because the apartment needs to be festive, next year are you going to spoil the happiness of our children just because it's time consuming to decorate?"

Logan rolled his eyes "They'll be babies they won't even remember it!"

"Wow you really are Scrooge!" she said.

"Nope not Scrooge, just unbearably tired." He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Logan?" Rory asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"Let's go get married."

"What!?" he said sitting up, suddenly very much awake.

She turned to face him. "I want to be married before the babies are born."

Logan met her gaze for a moment and then replied "Okay." He said. "If you want to be married before then that's what we'll do."

"Really?" she asked surprised by his immediate agreement.

"Of course Ace, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether we get married in some huge ceremony two years from now or whether we jet off to Vegas tonight, it doesn't matter to me." He smiled, "I just can't wait till I get to call you Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Mrs. Huntzberger makes me sound old."

Logan pulled her close "No. Mrs. Huntzberger makes it sound like your mine. Mine to hold, mine to love."

"Possessive much?" Rory teased.

"Hey, I've gotten way too close to let you go now."

"My how very grown up you sound!"

Logan rolled his eyes "Is it really that hard for you to admit that I have grown up?"

Rory shook her head "No. You have grown up. It's just…"

"It's just what Ace?"

"I want you to still have fun."

"I do have fun Ace!"

Rory shifted on the couch "But you never hang out with the guys anymore. I mean you've seen Finn three times since he got back from Australia, you've seen Colin once, and that was for a half hour until you rushed to my doctor's appointment! And the rest of the gang probably think that you've fallen off the face of the earth!"

"Ace, its fine they know that I needed to be with you."

"I know Logan, and I love you for being here but you need to have fun too. So that's why I'm letting Colin, Finn and the rest of the boys kidnap next weekend."

"Ace, its December 16th!"

Rory rolled her eyes "Please don't tell me that there is some stupid superstition you have?"

"Wow for an Ivy League student you are slow sometimes! Rory the babies are due January 8th, and next weekend is the 22nd! You've got to be crazy to think that I would leave!"

"Logan it'll be fine. The boys want to take you to Vegas; Finn's got the family jet so you can fly back if you need to. But you won't need to."

"We'll do it later."

"Logan later isn't going to work. Later we'll have two kids."

Logan ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Ace."

"Logan it's settled you're going with the boys and everything will be fine!" Rory said pushing him off the couch.

"Fine I'll go. But it's only because you're forcing me!"

"Good! Plus think of this as your bachelor party!"

Logan groaned "Please don't tell Colin and Finn that. They'll go crazy!"

"Well we can't have that!" She said laughing "Now get your lazy ass moving and fix our tree!"

Logan collapsed back onto the couch "Wow suddenly Vegas is sounding real good!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mate, I know I own the plane but I don't own the bloody airport and they wont let us take off I we're any later!" Finn grumbled.

"Just one minute!" Logan said digging through his suitcase.

"Logan, I don't want to be an ass…" Colin said.

"Colin you're always an ass!" Finn replied from his spot on the floor.

"Shut up Finn! Anyways Logan I don't want to be a complete ass, but you're being ridiculous. You've checked your damn suitcase 4 times since we left your apartment."

"I need to make sure I have my cell charger."

"You have it." Colin replied "You looked for it the first time you checked your suitcase."

"And my laptop cables." Logan continued. "And my cell phone and the list of phone numbers and Rory's doctor's information and…"

"Check, check and bloody check!" Finn yelled "Rory is going to be fine, absolutely fine! I on the other hand am not going to be fine. And you mate are going to be the one paying for my bloody therapy!"

Logan stood up and closed the bag. "Okay I'm done, you guys are right; I have nothing to worry about."

Finn groaned as he pulled himself off the ground. "Thank God!" he muttered.

"I need a drink." Colin grumbled.

"Here." Finn replied pulling a flask out of his pocket, "I had a feeling I was going to need it."

"Will the two of you shut up?" Logan said grinning. "I'm done. And now all you guys have to focus on is getting drunk and laid."

Finn sighed happily "My two favourite things in life."

"It's just like the good old days." Colin agreed "No worried except that Finn will drink all of the booze in the mini bar."

"Yep…" Logan agreed half-heartedly clearly thinking.

"What is it mate?"

Logan put his bag down and opened the zipper "I just need to make sure that I didn't leave my laptop cord in the limo when I took it out to check for my cell charger."

Colin groaned and rolled his eyes. Finn pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked.

Finn held up a finger to silence him. "Hello?" he said into the phone "This is Finn Rowland for Rowland Enterprises and I was wondering how much it would cost to buy the airport?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We made it!" Finn said bending down to kiss the asphalt as they disembarked. He stood and wiped away a fake tear "I never thought I would see this day."

"Shut up Finn!" Logan groaned hitting him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"But mate this is probably the happiest moment of my young life. We're in Vegas, we've made it here in one piece, and I just got the number of that lovely redheaded flight attendant!"

"Colin, please make him shut up!"

Colin laughed and shook his head "As much as I hate to admit it Huntz, Finn's right. I'm just glad we finally made it!"

"You're both idiots…" Logan grumbled. "Let's go." He said grabbing his bag.

"C'mon mate! We're in Vegas! A year ago you would have been ecstatic!"

Logan reluctantly nodded "I guess."

"Logan smile, remember Rory wants you to be here!" Colin encouraged.

Logan smiled "You guys are right, I should have a good time, its not like anything is going to happen, I should just enjoy this."

"That's the spirit!" Finn said rummaging in his carry-on for his flask "I think we should toast to this!"

Logan's cell phone started ringing "Hold on Finn." He said looking at the caller ID. "Lorelai?" he said out loud. He flipped open the phone "Hello?"

"Logan its Lorelai, don't panic."

"What?!" he asked suddenly panicking.

"Luke and I are on our way to the hospital, Rory's gone into labour early." She said tripping over the words.

"Shit!" he said "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay." Lorelai said "And Logan?"

"Yeah?" he said pacing the runway.

"Hurry, she's scared."

And with that he snapped the phone shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hehe, oops I guess that's a bit of a cliffhanger? Don't worry, I'll update soon. Please review, it makes me write faster!

Devaney


	21. Teal Panic

Chapter Twenty-One: Teal Panic

A/N: I felt so bad about leaving you all with a cliffhanger that I decided to post again today. Enjoy and please review I want to reach 300 reviews by the end of this story, which will be very soon.

Disclaimer: Sigh, I still own nothing….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit!" Logan snapped shutting his phone for the eighth time. "Why the hell are there no flights to Connecticut from Nevada or any other frigging state?"

"I haven't had any luck either." Colin said walking towards Logan "Apparently all the flights were either earlier this morning or late tonight."

"Success!" Finn said ambling back to where Logan and Colin were standing.

"You found us a flight?" Logan asked.

"Um, not really. I did however get the phone numbers of the girls working at the flight information desk, and 6 flight attendants."

"That's it!" Logan said "Rory's in labour, I'm going to miss becoming a dad, and my friend is too concerned with adding to his little black book to help me find a damn flight!"

"Mate you've got to calm down!"

"I don't have to calm down! I'm missing the most important moment of my life! Don't you own the airport now! How come you can't get us clearance to take off?"

"Finn's tried Logan! We've thrown around all three family names but we can't just put the rest of the country on hold!"

"I need to get back there Colin!" Logan shook his head "I cant believe that I let her talk me into coming here." He said calming down "I knew it wasn't a good idea but I just couldn't tell her no."

"I'm sorry Logan." Colin said.

Logan sighed "I guess I should call Lorelai, maybe she can get pictures for me…." He trailed off "Where did Finn go?"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE IN THIS BLOODY AIRPORT!" came Finn's voice over the speakers Logan and Colin looked around wildly to find Finn standing on top of the flight information desk with the microphone in his hand "My name is Finn Rowland, and yes I do own Rowland Industries. Now I have a bit of a dilemma, my best mate over there needs to get back to Connecticut, he's about to become a dad. Now I know you've all got plans but if any of you would like to offer up your plane ticket so that he can get home I would be EVER so grateful, because there will be no living with him if he misses this moment." Finn paused, and all three boys looked around waiting for some response…there was none.

Finn cleared his throat and spoke again "Did I happen to mention that if someone offers their ticket in the next five minutes I'm offering a reward of $10,000?"

Suddenly there were ten people raising there hands.

"Thanks Finn." Logan said moments later clutching his newly found ticket. "That was really great of you."

"Yeah Finn." Colin said "And I can't believe you offered up your own money, that was, as much as I hate to admit it, a pretty impressive show."

"No problems mates." Finn said clapping both of them on the shoulders "You know I'd do anything for you guys, not to mention Rory." He paused and turned to Colin "And it was no big deal about the money, especially since I wired it from you account." Finn said and then took off running.

"FINN GET BACK HERE!!!" Colin yelled taking off after him.

"Bye guys!" Logan called and then ran to board the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm….looking….for….Rory….Gilmore." Logan gasped collapsing at the nurse's desk; he had sprinted off the plane and out of the airport. He hailed a cab but it was the middle of rush hour so halfway to the hospital he had gotten out and ran.

"Hold on one moment sir." The nurse said scrolling down the computer screen "She's in room 21 on the second floor." She said looking up, but Logan was already gone.

He dodged two orderlies and decided to forgo the elevator and instead sprinted up the stairs, he burst through the door.

"Hey Logan what are you doing back?" Rory asked calmly from the bed.

"What…am I …doing?" he gasped. "You…kids…bribed someone…running."

"Slow down there, you're out of breath, what did you do, run here?" She asked

Logan just groaned and sank into a chair. He looked at Rory who was resting calmly her hands folded across her still huge stomach. "Why aren't you in labour?" he asked.

She smiled slightly "I was. Paris and I were having a girl's day and she rushed me to the hospital. The doctors didn't want me to give birth yet so they managed to stop the contractions."

"Are you okay? Why didn't your mom call me again? What's happening now? How are the babies?" Logan said, the questions all coming out in a rush.

"I'm fine; the babies are fine they just need wait a couple weeks. Mom's been trying to call you every ten minutes for the last 4 hours."

"Shit." Logan groaned pulling out his cell phone, it was dead. He stood up and walked over to the bed and pulled Rory into a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He whispered into her hair.

"You were scared?" she asked breathing in the comforting smell of him

"God, Ace you have no idea. I was so scared that I was going to miss this."

"I was scared too." Rory said softly gripping his hand "I didn't want to do it without you."

"You wont have to." He said kissing away the tear that was running down her cheek. "I promise that I'm not going anywhere."

"Deal." She said.

Logan pulled away as Dr. Taylor walked into the room. "Well isn't it the almost dad." He said shaking hands with Logan.

He looked at Rory's chart. "You gave us all a scare." He said smiling.

"Some more than others." Logan said groaning as he took Rory's hand again.

Dr. Taylor laughed "Now Rory we managed to stop your contractions, but I want to put you on complete bed rest for until the babies are born to make sure that you don't go into early labour again."

"But…" Rory started to say.

"No buts." Logan said before the doctor could reply. "Thank you Dr. Taylor."

"No problem. Now as long as you promise to stay in bed Rory I see no reason why I shouldn't release you tonight."

"Okay, I promise." Rory said pouting.

"Good luck with this one Logan." Dr. Taylor said and then left.

"Ready to go home Ace?" Logan asked.

"You have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan I said that I wanted the blue sweater!" Rory called from the bed a few days later.

Logan held up the sweater that he had tossed into the bag "This is blue."

"No that's teal."

"It looks blue."

"But its not."

"You have too many sweaters! There are at least 50 sweaters in that closet that are some shade of something blue-ish." Logan groaned.

"Hey, if you'd let me get out of bed then I could help you!"

"No, don't you dare get out of that bed!"

"I'm not!" Rory said "I can't believe that you won't let me get out of bed but you were okay with my mother's brilliant plan to have us stay at her and Luke's place for Christmas and New Years."

"Well it makes sense Ace. Everyone is already in Stars Hollow for the holidays and staying over for a week saves us making another trip, that way you won't have to sit through the car ride twice."

"Fine, I guess that makes sense. Plus I do want to be in Stars Hollow for the holidays." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed."

"Hey where do you think you're going!?" Logan asked dropped the stack of clothes he was holding.

"I have to go to the bathroom Logan."

"Let me help you!" He said walking over to the bed and supporting her.

"Thanks." She sighed "Its comforting to know that even though I'm an invalid, I can still pee by myself." She said shutting the door in Logan's grinning face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai yelled as Logan and Rory climbed out of the car. "And my almost-son-in-law!"

"Hey mom." Rory said leaning heavily on Logan's arm. "Merry Christmas!"

"You're late." Luke said bluntly grabbing the suitcases from the back of Logan's Porsche.

"Merry Christmas to you too Luke." Rory said laughing.

"Merry Christmas Rory." Luke replied he then turned to Logan "Shouldn't she be sitting down?"

"Calm down Grumpy." Lorelai said wrapping her arm around Luke's waist "Logan's taking care of Rory."

"I guess." He said "Rory I made you decaf it's in the kitchen."

"Thanks Luke." She replied as she and Logan walked into the house. The place was done up in true Gilmore style, there were three Christmas trees decorated with ornaments that Rory and Lorelai had collected and made over the years. There was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and garland wrapped around the staircase. And beside the fireplace was a huge pile of presents.

This wasn't the biggest surprise though.

"Hey cuz." Jess said standing up from the couch and walking over to hug Rory. "Jeez you're huge."

"Thanks." She said rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Philadelphia?"

"Well Aunty Lorelai called and demanded my presence at this shindig so I really didn't have a choice, if you know what I mean."

"Hey Logan." Jess said "Merry Christmas and welcome to the house of psycho."

Logan was still taking in the Christmas splendor "Psycho is right, when I was a kid Christmas consisted of me and Honor opening presents in our rooms while dad was on business calls."

The conversation was cut off "Drum roll please!" Lorelai said walking into the room.

"Drum roll for what mom?" Rory asked from the couch where she was now lying down.

"Please kid you didn't think that this was the extent of the Christmas madness, after all what's Christmas without a house full of people." Lorelai grinned and with that Finn, Colin, Steph, Paris, Doyle, Sookie, Jackson, Lane and about half of Stars Hollow walked into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sookie this is delicious!" Rory groaned "I'm never going to eat again."

"That's blasphemy!" Lorelai said "But it think you might be right, you out did yourself this time Sookie."

Dinner and presents were over and some guests had left. Finn, Colin, Paris, Jess, Sookie and Jackson were the only ones still there.

"So did this beat opening presents by yourself?" Rory asked lifting her head of Logan's lap to look at him.

He bent his head and kissed her "Just spending the day with you, beat any Christmas I've ever had."

"Shouldn't we clean up this mess?" Jess asked from his bed of wrapping paper.

"Yes…" Lorelai said trying to move "…you should." She corrected as collapsed back onto the chair.

"Actually." Logan said standing up. "I have one more present for Rory."

"Does it sparkle?" Lorelai asked immediately perking up.

"Not quite." He grinned. He knelt on the wrapping paper in front of the couch and cleared his throat. "Rory Gilmore, I've asked you to marry me once, and you made me the happiest man in the world when you said yes." He took a breath "But I know that there was one thing on your Christmas list that you haven't gotten yet and I want to make that wish come true. So Rory will you marry me… tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight?" she asked in awe. "But how, and what about your family and my grandparents?" he stuck a finger on her lips to get her to stop talking.

"Don't worry about that." He said "Forget about details, just answer."

"Yes." She said confidently "Of course!"

He kissed her. She pulled away "But Logan…"

"Trust me." He said gripping her hand.

She nodded "You jump, I jump Jack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan the church isn't going to be open its 7 p.m. on Christmas Day!" Rory said from the back seat as they drove through the snow to get to the Church.

"Ace, just trust me." He replied as the pulled up in front of the Church.

Logan walked around to help Rory out of the car. The walked through the doors of the church and were met with applause.

The church was open. It was open and decorated for a wedding. But more importantly the pews were full of all the people they cared about. All of Stars Hollow was there, Colin and Finn were standing at the front as groomsmen, and Honor and Elias Huntzberger and Richard and Emily Gilmore were sitting in the front row.

"What do you think Ace?" Logan asked nervously.

Rory turned her head to meet his gaze "I think it's perfect."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." She replied.

"Well," Lorelai said holding out a bouquet "let's not keep your guests waiting then."

"Okay mom…" Rory was cut off by the doors opening behind them.

"Thank God I made it!" Christopher said walking through the doors, snow swirling behind him. "I was worried I wouldn't get here in time, the weather's horrible there's a foot and a half of snow on the ground."

"Dad!" Rory said, "How did you know to be here."

"Logan called." Chris replied "He knew that I wouldn't want to miss this moment."

"The bridesmaids have arrived!" Lane said giggling as she and Paris walked up to Rory. "That is if the bride wants us to be here."

"Of course I do!" Rory said attempting to hug them both without her stomach getting in the way. "This is so crazy." She said looking around in awe. Her gaze settled on Christopher and Luke leaning against either side of the door. She walked towards them. "Luke, Dad, would you both do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?" she asked smiling.

"Of course." They both said.

"Hey!" Finn called his voice echoing through the church "Not to be a bother but the weather's getting worse by the second!"

The crowd quieted down and Rory took a deep breath tears in her eyes as the music began to play. Paris and Lane walked down the aisle side by side to where Colin, Finn and Logan were waiting. Lorelai followed stopping to squeeze her daughter's hand.

And then all her loved ones stood as Rory, Luke on one side Christopher on the other began to slowly make her way down the aisle. Her gaze locked on Logan's and he was grinning in a way she had never seen before, and in that moment she knew that she could do anything with him by her side.

Suddenly she was at the end of the aisle and Logan took her hand as Reverend Skinner spoke.

"Logan do you have anything you want to say to Rory?" the Reverend asked.

"Ace you changed my life the moment I saw you, I didn't know it then but I do now. You've told me that I could be better and being with you has made me better. You're a strong, amazing, beautiful person on the inside and out and the day you came to my apartment with a tile imprint on your forehead I knew that I was going to be with you forever."

"Rory?" Rev. Skinner prompted.

Rory cleared her throat "Logan you changed my life and in a way you helped to teach me how to live. We balance each other, I keep you in one piece and you encourage me to take chances I wouldn't normally take. You are my shoulder to cry and lean on and when we jumped off that scaffolding I realized that you were who I wanted to be with. I love you."

Reverend Skinner spoke "Logan Huntzberger do you take Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Logan said with conviction.

"And Lorelai Gilmore do you take Logan Huntzberger to be your husband?"

"I do." Rory said smiling as she squeezed Logan's hand.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please kiss the bride before Miss Patty has a heart attack." The Rev. said laughing.

"Well we wouldn't want that would we?" Logan said. "I love you." He whispered before Rory's lips captured his own.

"Logan!" she gasped suddenly pulling away and putting both hands on her stomach. She cringed as a contraction passed. "We have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm officially evil. So there we have it folks, Rory's in labour, early, in the middle of a massive snow storm….what will happen next?? Please review, because your comments are what encourage me to update!

Devaney


	22. A Family at Last

A/N: I felt so awful about leaving you with a cliff hanger that I spent every free second of my time over the last week writing this chapter. I am please to present you with the final chapter of Last Train Home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Family at Last

"_Logan!" she gasped suddenly pulling away and putting both hands on her stomach. She cringed as a contraction passed. "We have a problem."_

"Ace?" Logan said immediately panicking "Ace, what kind of problem?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

Rory cringed again "The kind of problem…OW….where I think our wedding night is about to be interrupted!"

"Rory, are you okay?" Paris asked rushing over to her.

Rory shook her head "I think I'm in labor."

"Okay!" Paris said snapping into doctor's mode "Logan help her sit down. Now who here drives a car that's reliable and has more then two square feet of interior room?" she yelled over the noise.

"I do." Jess said pushing his way through the wall of stars Hollow citizens "My SUV is just outside."

"You…drive…an SUV?" Rory asked from the floor "Isn't that against the code of cool or something?"

"I drive a lot." He responded "And book sales are up, so I thought…"

"Shut up!" Paris said cutting him off "We can listen to the story after we get her to the hospital. Now go outside and warm up the car!"

Jess opened his mouth to say something but Paris silenced him with a glare.

"Paris do you need me to do anything?" Lane said hovering beside her.

"Yes. Can you please get the Stars Hollow gossip clan out of here?" Paris barked. And Lane scurried off to herd people out of the Church

"Mom!" Rory said and Lorelai rushed to her daughter's side.

"Sorry hon." Lorelai said "I was trying to keep your grandmother from having a complete heart attack."

"Mommy it hurts, why didn't you tell me how much it hurts!" Rory whimpered.

"Sweets I did. Every year on the day of your birth, do you not remember the part about the pelting the nurses with the ice chips?" Lorelai said smiling.

Logan winced as Rory dug her nails into his arm as another contraction passed.

"Logan!" Paris barked "Time how long it is between her contractions, you might as well put that Yale degree to some work!"

"Yes Paris." He said sarcastically. "Ace how are you doing?" he asked pushing Rory's hair out of her face.

"I'd be doing better if you took my place!" she said panting.

"Sweetheart believe me if I could I would change places with you in a heartbeat…" he trailed off as Jess walked back into the Church.

"We've got a problem." He said walking up to Lorelai.

"What kind of problem? You better have gas in that car of yours, because if Luke has had any influence on you it would be to teach you to never run out of gas!"

"Lorelai calm down." Luke said placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's happening now? Are we leaving soon?"

Jess shook his head. "There's at least 2 feet of snow on the ground outside and the storms getting worse. The highways are closed and the over-coifed weather man on channel is warning everyone to stay off the roads!"

"What!" Rory asked over-hearing them from the floor "Logan I don't want to give birth in a church!" she said panicking.

"Shh Ace." He said rubbing circles into her shoulders "You won't have to, we'll figure something out I promise."

Lorelai nodded "We'll figure it out sweets." She promised and turned to Paris. "We need a plan." She said.

"Don't look at me!" Paris said "If we can't get to the hospital that means that I have to deliver the kids and I'm in cardiology, so obstetrics isn't exactly my specialty!"

"Logan mate." Finn said snapping his phone shut "They can't get an ambulance out here, no matter how much of Colin's money I throw around."

Lorelai stood there silently for a second and then hopped up onto a pew "Attention troops!" she called. "We need a path to get to my house so Colin, Jess, Luke, Christopher and any other able bodied man besides Finn and Logan get out there and start shoveling."

"Finn you, God help me, are the designated driver. Lane, thank God" Lorelai said as Lane rushed back in "Go talk to Paris and figure out what she needs to deliver the twins and get it!" she turned to Sookie "Sookie can you get clean blankets and pillows and towels because with all the guests back at the house I don't know what we have that's clean."

"Lorelai!" Logan called "Rory wants water but she won't let me leave."

Lorelai nodded "I'll get it, and then I'll go outside and see how the guys are doing and then…" she trailed off. Emily came up behind her and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"I'll find water Lorelai. And your father can go and help with the organization outside. You go be with your daughter."

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said rushing back to Rory. "How are you doing hon?"

"Her contractions are about 15 minutes apart, so we still have time." Paris said "Everything seems to be right on track."

"What Paris said." Rory replied leaning against Logan's chest.

"Water." Honor announced crouching down "Your grandmother was rushing off to help find a kettle for boiled water and asked me to bring it."

"Thanks." Rory said taking a sip.

Honor laughed "Logan please remind me to tell Josh that unless he's the one giving birth we won't be having kids."

"Honor stop being so negative." He winced sharply as Rory squeezed his hand.

"We're ready!" Jess yelled walking in covered in snow, water dripping from his jacket. "We managed to dig the car out and Gypsy lent us her snow plow so we're making progress."

"Okay." Paris said snapping to attention "Logan, Finn and Jess you carry her out to the car. Be careful!" she ordered as the boys helped her off the floor.

"Lorelai go make sure that there are blankets in the car, don't let her get cold!" Paris said grabbing Logan's suit jacket off the floor and draping it over Rory's shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you guys have any idea what being careful means!!" Paris yelled as the boys carried Rory up the steps of Lorelai's house.

"It's truly incredible how I develop a hangover just by listening to her talk." Finn said Logan helped Rory onto the bed.

"Yes Paris has that ability." Logan muttered.

"Be nice." Rory said

"Yes mom." Logan and Finn replied. Rory swallowed and turned white.

"I'm going to go hide from the drill sergeant. Good luck love." He said to Rory and then left.

"What's wrong Ace?" Logan asked as soon as Finn left the room.

"I'm going to be a mom." She said in a slightly stunned voice. "Tonight, I'm going to be a mom tonight. I don't know if I can do this Logan?"

"Hey why are you saying that?" he said lying down beside her and wrapping an arm around her. He grabbed onto her hand as another contraction passed. "It's a little late Ace?"

"What if I can't do it?" she asked breathing heavily.

"Sweetheart if anyone in this world can be a great mom it's you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure?" she asked through another wave of pain.

"I've never been more positive of anything in my life."

"Logan." She asked "Go get Paris, I think that these kids want out!" she released his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's almost ready." Paris announced to the group in the living room after examining Rory. "She wants to talk to Lorelai and Logan."

"You okay sweets?" Lorelai asked sitting down on the bed.

Rory nodded weakly "I would give anything to skip this next part." She said.

"Look on the bright side, real soon you can have a pool full of Luke's coffee."

"Thank God." Rory gasped.

"You'll be fine sweets."

"Love you mom." Rory said.

"Love you to kid." Lorelai said and left the room.

"Okay." Paris announced "Its time to push Rory."

"You ready Ace?" Logan asked

She nodded "In Omnia Paratus." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One of each Ace." Logan said in awe looking down at the little bundles in Rory's arms.

"Their perfect." Rory said softly. "The most perfect babies I've ever seen."

"They have your eyes." Logan said. The baby boy started to stir.

Rory lifted him up gingerly and passed him to Logan "Go see daddy." She whispered.

Logan cradled his son in his arms and looked down at his little red cheeks and perfect little hands. "Ten little fingers and ten little toes." He said kissing the top of the baby's head.

"He looks just like you." Rory said cradling their daughter.

"And she looks like you; we're a pretty good looking family." He smiled. "You did amazing Ace." Logan said sitting down beside her and kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling. "And I love you and you." She said kissing each of the babies' foreheads.

"Knock, knock." Lorelai and Luke said from the door to Rory's room. "Is it okay if we come in?" Lorelai asked.

"C'mon in Grandma." Rory said smiling.

"That makes me sound old." Lorelai said. "I'm not sure how I feel about being old."

Luke rolled his eyes "Did you guys think of names?' he asked changing the subject.

Rory and Logan nodded "This little guy" Logan said gesturing his head to the baby he was holding "Is Ryder Landon Lucas Huntzberger." He said smiling.

"After you Luke." Rory said answering the unspoken question.

"Really?" Luke asked.

Rory nodded. "And this little girl is Mackenzie Yale Lorelai Huntzberger."

"The names are perfect." Lorelai said. "They are so adorable."

"Thanks." Rory said yawning. "Do you guys want to hold your grandbabies?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded and took Mackenzie and Logan handed Ryder to Luke.

"Can we go show them off later?" Lorelai asked.

Logan laughed "Yeah I think they should go sign autographs."

Lorelai laughed "We'll leave you guys to some family time."

Lorelai and Luke left and Logan lay down beside Rory the babies nestled in their arms.

"Merry Christmas Ace." Logan said.

"Actually" she said turning to the clock "It's Boxing Day."

He laughed "Well then Merry Boxing Day."

"It's a very merry Boxing Day." She agreed as they watched the rise and fall of the babies' chests.

Rory was asleep in minutes. Logan looked outside where the snow was still swirling in the early morning light. He looked down at his wife sleeping with a little peaceful smile on her face and then he looked at the faces of the two little angels sleeping beside her. And in that moment he was sure of one thing….

There was no where else in the world that he'd rather be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So there you have it the twins have arrived! I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter. Please let me know what you think!

And let me know if you would like me to write an epilogue!

Thanks for reading!

Devaney


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Ry, you are such an idiot!" Mackenzie Huntzberger yelled in a whisper. "How the hell did you forget your key!?"

"Jeez Mac, it was a mistake!" Ryder complained. "And hey you're the oldest; shouldn't you be the responsible one?"

"Oh shut up, I'm older by 11 minutes that doesn't really make a difference." Mackenzie grumbled. "Now we're going to have to knock on the door, dad's going to be so pissed!"

"Dad?" Ryder said laughing "Try mom, she's going to kick both our asses!"

"Why don't we call Grandma?" Mac asked.

"Mac, you're supposed to be smart. Lorelai lives two hours from here, by the time she drives out here with her key dad will be getting the morning paper."

Mac kicked the urn next to the door. "Why couldn't you have grabbed the key?" she whined punctuating each word with a kick.

"Hey don't look at me sis; you were the one who was just dying to go to the Geller kids' party. You were the one who begged me to come with you because you left your license in mom and dads room."

"Have I ever mentioned how annoying you are?" she muttered "And don't you dare peg this all on me. You were just as desperate to get to that party Ryder; after all I caught you trying to climb out the window!"

Ryder rolled his eyes. "I was not!"

"So what were you doing?" Mac asked.

"I…" Ryder paused "I was trying to clean the outside…"

\XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan its cold outside shouldn't we let them in." Rory asked from inside.

"Ace, c'mon this is just a little funny."

"Logan our 17 year old kids snuck out of the house to go to a party, how in the world is that funny to you?"

Logan wrapped an arm around his wife "You babe, are too tense. Mac and Ryder both have 4.0 GPA's, juggle 6 extra-curricular's and are responsible drivers, I think that its okay if they wanted to go to one party."

Rory rolled her eyes "They got those qualities from me. From you on the other hand they got their charming personas, the ability to sneak in and out of any building and the party gene!"

Logan laughed "It's the best of both worlds. They get my looks and your brains."

"Hey! What are you saying about my looks!?" she demanded. "Besides, they both have my eyes and Ryder has my hair."

"Ace, you know what I meant. And trust me I have nothing against your looks, you're gorgeous." He paused and smirked "Actually I believe that I praised your looks earlier, while our kids were conveniently out of the house."

Rory turned red.

"You still blush after all these year." Logan commented laughing.

"Oh shut up and go let the kids in before they try to break a window!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay how about this." Ryder said "We break one of the basement windows, climb in and then call and have it replaced while mom and dad are at work tomorrow."

"Hey that…" Mackenzie started to say hopefully.

"Won't work." Logan said opening the back door "Have I taught you guys nothing? The windows are all hooked up to the security system."

"Dad!" they both said.

"Um we were just…" Ryder trailed off.

"Trying to break back into the house?" Logan finished.

"Daddy please don't tell mom!" Mackenzie said "She'll be angry."

"Too late." Rory said from the doorway "She already knows."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom please don't kill us! We had to go to that party! It's the biggest one of the year and everyone was there and you and dad wouldn't have let us go…" the twins begged sitting inside on the couch.

"I wouldn't have let you go?" Rory asked.

"No." Mac and Ryder replied.

Logan had his hand in front of his face and was choking back laughter.

"What's so funny dad?" Ryder asked.

"You two really don't know your mother, do you?" he said laughing.

"Logan…" Rory warned.

He stood up, "Give me a sec there's something you need to see." He came back moments later with a photo album. He sat down beside Rory and Mac and Ryder moved to sit in front of them on the floor.

"Logan, they don't need to see this." Rory complained.

"Oh yeah they do Ace."

He flipped to a page with a picture of him and Rory and Finn's Quentin Tarantino party.

"Oh my God!" Mac said "Mom is that you?"

"Yep." Rory said hiding her face in Logan's shoulder, "Not exactly one of my best outfits."

Logan turned the page to a picture of them at Emily and Richard's vow renewal "Mom why do you look like a guy?" Ryder asked.

Rory laughed "It was your great-grandparents vow renewal and I was the best man."

Logan smiled "As I recall that wasn't the only important event at that party." He said his voice full of innuendo as Rory smacked him.

The next picture was from when the twins were a year old. It was of Rory smacking Finn. "Mom why are you hitting Uncle Finn?" they asked.

Rory laughed "When I was pregnant with you guys Uncle Finn told me to smack him if he ever went crazy enough to think of settling down. That picture was taken the day after he proposed to Aunt Rose."

Logan turned the page "Why are you guys all in prison costumes?" Ryder asked.

Logan laughed while Rory said "I'll tell you when you're forty."

Mac took the album from Logan's lap and flipped to the next page "Mom you're blond!" she said

Rory laughed "It was a wig."

"You look just like Gwyneth Paltrow in Shakespeare in Love."

"See!" Rory said smacking Logan's arm "You're daughter understands the costume reference!"

"I remember that wig." Logan said "the night before I left for London your mom threw me the best party I've ever been to."

"it was important for another reason too, if I recall." Logan added kissing Rory's forehead.

"What?" Ryder asked.

Rory smiled "Let's just say that 9 months later you were born."

"Oh." Ryder said "Wow I really didn't need to know that."

"So the point of this trip down memory lane, is to show you guys that you mom is a hell of a lot cooler than you guys will ever realize."

"I already know this dad." Mac said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course, you really are underestimating the Gilmore mother-daughter bond!"

Rory pulled her daughter into a hug "Jeez Logan, how dare you forget the bond!" she teased.

Logan laughed. He took the album back and noticed a picture that was caught in the cover. "Well miss all-knowing Mackenzie, I bet you mom hasn't told you this." He said passing the picture to her.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Rory smiled knowing, without looking what the picture was of. "Jumping off scaffolding." She replied.

"That's crazy!" Ryder said.

"Mental." Mac agreed.

"Crazier than sneaking out to a party?" Logan asked.

"Way crazier." The twins replied.

"Especially since it was a party that we would have let you go to if you asked." Rory said.

"What?" Mac asked "You would have let us go?"

"Of course." Rory said. "You guys got my responsibility. I trust you both."

"And even though sneaking out is fun…" Logan was cut off by Rory elbowing him in the ribs. "You guys know that you can always just ask us, it better that way."

The twins nodded. "So…" Ryder said after a pause "Does that mean that we aren't in trouble?"

Rory and Logan both burst into laughter. "Yeah right kid." Logan said "You guys are still in trouble."

"Yep." Rory said after she had stopped laughing "Both of you are grounded."

"And instead of hanging out with your friends you guys spend the weekend with us…family time." Logan continued.

The twins hung there heads and left the room=, brightening up as soon as they were in the hallway.

"It's sad." Ryder said.

"What do you mean?' Mac asked.

"That they think of family time as a punishment."

Mac nodded in agreement "You're right. Family time is cool when you have parents like ours."

Rory and Logan smiled, overhearing their kids.

"Wow, I can't believe they feel that way." Logan said.

"Well believe it. We got some pretty awesome kids." Rory replied.

"It makes me wish that we'd had another one." He mused.

"No way!" Rory said.

"C'mon Ace." He teased "Don't you miss the diapers."

"No at all!" she stood up "I don't miss diapers or sleepless nights, or baby spit."

Logan stood up and pulled her into a hug "But they were pretty cute." He said "Like when you'd but them down for bed and they weren't quite asleep but they had those sweet little half smiles on their faces."

Rory nodded "Or when you'd walk into the room after their naps and they'd be sitting their waiting for you."

"Or when we'd take them to our bed when they cried and Ryder would fall asleep right away but Mac would hold onto the headboard and bounce up and down for an hour."

Rory and Logan jumped as they heard a crash upstairs.

"It was Mac's fault!" Ryder yelled.

"It was not!" she called "Mom he broke the vase that you got for you're birthday!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Logan sighed and wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder. "I guess some things will never change."

Rory took his hand "I guess not." She said and smiled as they walked upstairs.

THE END!!!

A/N: well there you have it. Please review! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story, you guys are amazing!"


End file.
